Deep Snow
by Fealia
Summary: *Deutsch/ German* Als Jenn von ihrer Nachbarin gebeten wird, mit ihr eine alte Akte zu einer Regierungsorganisation namens SHIELD zu bringen, war ihr nicht bewusst, was, diese eigentlich harmlose und ungefährliche Aktion, für ein chaotisches Ende nehmen würde...
1. When all goes wrong

**When all goes wrong...**

Kennt ihr das? Ihr wacht morgens auf, geht zur Arbeit und fragt euch, ob irgendetwas spannendes passiert? In einem Bürojob, nicht unbedingt zu erwarten, oder? Das einzige spannende was dort jemals passiert, ist das der Drucker kaputt geht oder irgendwer mit irgendwem was angefangen hatte und es zu einem Beziehungsstreit auf Büroebene kam.

So in etwa hatte sich Jenn Demour ihre Zukunft vorgestellt. Ein langweiliger Bürojob, wo sie den Tag über beschäftigt war und Abends noch genug Energie, um nicht wie der letzte Zombie nach Hause zu kommen. Tja, manchmal gingen Vorstellung und Realität weit auseinander. Sehr weit...

Eigentlich war es ihr Job den lieben langen Tag, Zettel zu sortieren, abzuheften und sie ihrem Vorgesetzten zum Abzeichen auf den Tisch zu legen. Halt ein typischer Bürojob wie von ihr erwartet. Trägt der eben genannte Vorgesetzte allerdings lieber lange Ledermäntel und Augenklappen, als Anzüge mit Schlips und Brille, sollte man sich auf einiges an Merkwürdigkeiten gefasst machen.

Seit New York wusste jeder, wirklich jeder, dass es eine Organisation Namens SHIELD gab, was nicht unbedingt zur Freude einiger Regierungsvertreter beigetragen hatte. Jenn suchte zu diesem Zeitpunkt einen neuen Job, da ihr alter Boss sie gefeuert hatte. Sie sei nicht mehr dazu geeignet, als Sekretärin für ihn zu arbeiten, hatte er gesagt. Was für ein gelungener Witz. Sie hatte nur herausgefunden, dass der Idiot seine Ehefrau mit einer jüngeren betrog. Nachdem er sie gefeuert hatte wusste die Ehefrau es auch. Unfälle passieren. Leider hatte ihr Ex – Boss scheinbar einige seiner Saufkumpanen benachrichtigt, denn sie fand nicht nur keinen Job, nein sie kriegte nicht mal ein Vorstellungsgespräch.

Als sie, wie jeden morgen, in ihrem Stammkaffee saß und die Jobanzeigen durchging, setzte sich eine Frau zu ihr. An sich nichts merkwürdiges, machten die Leute ständig und so lange sie sie in ruhe ließen, war es ihr auch ehrlich scheißegal. Diese Frau jedoch war merkwürdig. Für Jenn jedenfalls. Sie überlegte eine ganze Weile, was ihr an dieser Frau nicht geheuer war. Sie hatte eine durchschnittliche Größe, braune schulterlange Haare und trug eine Sonnenbrille. Ihre Kleidung entsprach dem heißen August in DC. Schwarze dreiviertel Hose, schwarzes Top und eine weiße Bluse. Eigentlich nichts Merkwürdiges zu finden, sie sah normal aus, gar unauffällig. Zu normal und unauffällig. Nachdenklich trank sie von ihrem Eiskaffee.

„Sind Sie fertig mit ihrer Musterung, Miss Demour?" Ups, aufgeflogen... warte, was?

„Ich finde es ja irgendwie gruselig, wenn fremde Personen meinen Vor- und Nachnamen kennen. Insbesondere Personen, die schon fast krampfhaft versuchen, unauffällig zu sein." Mit diesen Worten schnappte sich Jenn ihren Rucksack und ging zur Theke, um zu zahlen. Als sie ging, schaute sie noch einmal zum Tisch zurück, nur um festzustellen, dass die Frau von eben sie noch immer beobachtete. Gruselig. Leute, die so starrten, sollte man alle wegsperren!

Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, trat sie auf die eher unbelebte Straße hinaus. Es war halt eher so ein Randgebiet der Stadt. Schön ruhig und entspannend. Heute würde es wieder heiß werden, Laura sah nur die alte Misses Burns mit ihrer Gehhilfe ihre Einkäufe nach hause zu wuchten. Es war keiner unterwegs. Bis auf die Frau, der man ansah, dass sie nicht hierher gehörte, im Café hinter ihr. Jetzt dachte sie schon wieder über diese Frau nach...

„Miss Demour, könnten sie mir vielleicht helfen? Ich schaffe das mit den Einkäufen nicht die Treppe hoch." Misses Burns war stehen geblieben und schaute mich fragen an. Sie war eine nette, wenn auch etwas merkwürdige Frau. Warum merkwürdig? Sie sah an jeder Hausecke russische Spione, seit ihr Mann vor 20 Jahren erschossen wurde. Sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass es die Russen waren, die die Forschung ihres Mannes fürchteten. An was der Mann auch immer geforscht hatte, niemand würde es je erfahren, da seine Aufzeichnungen mit seinem Ableben verschwunden sind. Wenn die gute Frau herausfand, dass hier eine merkwürdige Frau aufgetaucht war, würde sie sich wahrscheinlich irgendwie einen Flammenwerfer oder eine Bombe organisieren und jedes Haus niederbrennen oder in die Luft sprengen, wenn es nur die leiseste Wahrscheinlichkeit gab, dass sie damit ihren Mann rechen konnte. Aber sie war nett und sehr gesprächig.

„Natürlich, Misses Burns." Ich nahm ihr die Einkaufstaschen ab. „Was machen die Kinder?"

„Ach... die sind zu beschäftigt um mich zu besuchen... ich würde ja meine Enkel gerne mal wieder sehen, aber die haben alle ihre Beziehungen." Bei dem Wort Beziehungen machte sie mit den Fingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft. Die Frau war cool. Cool und paranoid, aber cool. Ihre Enkel wissen überhaupt nicht, was sie für eine klasse Großmutter haben. Jenn nahm sich vor, die Frau mal auf einen Kaffee einzuladen, wenn sie wieder einen Job hatte. Als sie oben vor der Tür der alten Dame standen und sie ihren Schlüssel herauskramte, sagte Misses Burns etwas, was Jenn stutzen ließ.

„Ich würde ihnen gerne etwas zeigen."

Nachdem Sie die Einkäufe weggeräumt hatten, ging Misses Burns auf einen alten Schreibtisch zu. Diese alten Schreibtische mit Rolltop. Wirklich wunderschön dieser Schreibtisch. Sie holte einen braunen Hefter aus einem Fach unterhalb der Tischplatte. Einen verdammt dicken Hefter. Eine ganze Akte! Damit konnte man gut Krafttraining machen. Sie kam auf Jenn zu und legte den Papier Everest auf den Tisch.

„Misses Burns... Was ist das?"

„Das, Jenn, ist dass größte Verbrechen an der Menschlichkeit, was jemals stattgefunden hat. Das Verbrechen, wofür mein Mann vor 20 Jahren erschossen wurde. Ich möchte diese Akte zu SHIELD bringen. Ich denke, die Wissenschaftler dort können damit mehr anfangen, als ein alte Frau, die von ihren Nachbarn als geistesgestört bezeichnet wird." sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem faltigen Gesicht.

„Ich würde sie eher als etwas paranoid betrachten... Ich meine, russische Spione die ihren Mann erschossen haben, hört sich etwas merkwürdig an, finden sie nicht?" sagte Jenn und hatte ein schlechtes gewissen, weil sie die Frau doch irgendwie als geistesgestört bezeichnete.

„Ein anderes Wort, für die gleiche Sache. Schauen sie doch erst einmal da rein," sie gestikulierte zu dem Berg Papier rüber „dann können sie sagen, dass ich eine irre alte Schachtel bin." sie grinste. Definitiv irre, aber Tiere und alte Frauen konnten angeblich Angst riechen. Jenn griff nach der Akte, ließ die alte Frau allerdings nicht aus den Augen. Sie beobachtete sie, wartete Jenns Reaktion ab. Was erwartete sie? Dass Jenn aufsprang und wegrannte? Was war in dieser Akte, was sie vermuten ließ, dass sie abhauen würde?

Jenn schlug die erste Seite der Akte auf und starrte auf eine Zeichnung, ein Bauplan um genau zu sein. Ein Bauplan für...

„Misses Burns, was hat ihr Mann noch gleich beruflich gemacht?"

„Er war Maschineningenieur. Ein wahres Genie auf seinem Gebiet. Wissen sie, was das ist?" Sie wies auf das Bild. Es sah aus wie ein Arm.

„Warum hat ihr Mann einen mechanischen arm konstruiert?" Jenn sah ein weiteres mal auf das Papier. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Warum hat ihr Mann einen mechanischen Arm in den 50er konstruiert?!" Fragte sie die alte Frau, die neben ihr. Jenn wusste, dass die Technik zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ansatzweise so weit war, wie sie auf diesem Plan abgebildet war. Wie also, sollte der Mann ihrer Nachbarin das bewerkstelligt haben?

„Er hatte hatte Hilfe von einem Wissenschaftler, Arnim Zola hieß er, glaube ich. Ich mochte ihn nicht wirklich. Er war gruselig, klein und hatte keinen großen Respekt vor Frauen." sagte Misses Burns mit angeekeltem Gesicht. Sie schien ihn wirklich nicht ausstehen zu können. Sie blätterte weiter. Einiges war auf russisch geschrieben, was Jenn nicht verstand. Mister Burns war angeblich russischer Abstammung gewesen. Jenn war dies allerdings egal gewesen, sie hatte ihn nie kennen gelernt. Sie kannte nur ihre Misses Burns, die damals im Sommer angeboten hatte, ihre Zimmerpflanzen zu gießen, als sie ihre Eltern besuchen war. Die, die lieb fragte, ob man ihr die Einkäufe die Treppe hoch trug, wenn sie es nicht schaffte. Sie blieb bei einigen Berichten von einem 'Testobjekt' hängen. Es wurde nirgendwo ein Name genannt, aber irgendwie wusste sie, dass es sich hierbei nicht um irgendwelche Tierversuche handelte.

„Wann wollen sie diesen Papierklotz wegbringen?" fragte Jenn nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens und des stillen Blätterns.

„So schnell wie möglich, ich habe dieses merkwürdige Gefühl im Nacken, wie ein Wetterumschwung. Als ob irgendetwas passiert."

„Ein Gefühl?" Jenn glaubte, dass die gute Frau nur ihrer Paranoia nachhing.

„Das letzte mal als ich dieses Gefühl hatte, wurde mein Mann erschossen, Mädchen." sagte Misses Burns mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Dann sollten wir uns mit dem Teil so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg machen, finden sie nicht?" sagte Jenn. Ihr war die ganze Sachen zwar immer noch nicht geheuer, aber sie konnte die arme, wehrlose alte Frau nicht mit dieser Akte und der halb automatischen Waffe in der Küchenschublade alleine lassen.

Jenn ging kurz rüber, um die Schlüssel für ihren Nissan Primera, sponsored by Mum &amp; Dad und ging wieder rüber. Dort fand sie Misses Burns an ihrem Küchentisch vor, wie sie auf ein Foto starrte. Es war ein altes, sepiafarbenes Bild von einer jungen Frau und einem Jungen Mann. Beide lächelten glücklich in die Kamera.

„Wissen sie, Miss Demour... als dieses Foto gemacht wurde, war der zweite Weltkrieg gerade zu ende. Ivan hatte mir gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, ich war so glücklich zu dem Zeitpunkt."

erzählte sie. Jenn hörte die ganze Zeit zu.

„Einige zeit später bekam er eine Nachricht von einem alten Freund aus Russland, er bräuchte Hilfe bei einem Problem. Ich habe nie erfahren, an was er arbeitete. Er brachte nur diesen Zola hin und wieder zum Essen mit nach hause." Sie machte eine Pause. Es viel ihr schwer darüber zu reden.

„Zehn Jahre später siedelten wir nach Amerika über. In diesen zehn Jahren veränderte sich Ivan, er wurde stiller, hatte nachts Albträume. Ich fragte ihn, was ihn plagte. Er sagte nie etwas zu mir. Kurz vor seinem Tod, sagte er zu mir 'Es war ein Fehler, er wird uns alle umbringen'. Ich kam nicht mehr dazu ihn zu fragen, was er meinte. Als ich an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, lag er ausgestreckt auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich, zwei Einschusslöcher im Kopf. Die Akte fand ich erst Jahre später, als ich seine alten Sachen aussortierte."

„Warum erzählen sie mir das alles?" fragte Jenn. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mit der ganzen Sachen, die sie gerade erfahren hatte, anfangen sollte.

„Ich bin 86 Jahre alt, ich werde nicht jünger. Wer weiß, was noch alles passiert, deshalb sollten wir uns jetzt mal dieses Ungetüm von einer Akte wegbringen, nicht wahr?"

Sie machten sich auf den Weg nach unten zu Jenns Wagen. Jenn half der alten Frau auf den Beifahrersitz. Als sie die Tür schloss, schaute sie hoch weil sie sich beobachtete vorkam. Sie sah einen schwarzen SUV am Straßenrand stehe, in dem die Frau aus dem Café saß. Sehr subtil, du Rindvieh. Jenn machte schmale Augen und zeigte ihr den Mittelfinger. Die Frau grinste, startete den Wagen und fuhr davon.

„Miss Demour? Haben sie irgendetwas interessantes gesehen?"

„Nein Misses Burnes. Ich dachte nur ich hätte jemanden gesehen, den ich kenne." log Jenn.

Sie fuhren auf ein großes Bürogebäude zu, man hatte sie einfach durchfahren lassen. Was für eine geheime Regierungsorganisation lässt bitte schön Zivilisten einfach so passieren. Merkwürdiger Verein...

Sie fuhren in die Tiefgarage, stiegen aus und standen erst einmal vollkommen orientierungslos herum. Sie hörten ein Geräusch, welches sich als Fahrstuhl herausstellte. Eine Frau stieg aus, kam mit kräftigen, aber geduldigen schritten auf sie zu und schaute Jenn in das Gesicht. Die Frau aus dem Café.

„Herzlich willkommen bei SHIELD. Guten Tag Miss Demour, Misses Burns. Direktor Fury erwartet sie in seinem Büro. Ich werde sie nach oben begleiten.

Und so begann Jenns persönliches Sodom und Gomorrha. Jenn wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, den Fahrstuhl zu betreten. Sie hätte auf ihre Mutter hören sollen und nicht mit Fremden mitgehen sollen.

Denn als der Fahrstuhl im 8. Stockwerk hielt und sie einem Mann in Ledermantel und Augenklappe gegenüber stand, viel ihr eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Vampirjäger auf. Ihr vorlautes Mundwerk musste natürlich sofort ihren Gedanken gang ausspucken und sie hörte sich selber sagen: „Sie laufen nicht zufällig durch die Gegend und schlachten Vampire ab, oder?"


	2. Because shit happens

Oh, ich habe einen Favoriteneintrag. Danke, lieber User, wer auch immer du bist :3

**Because shit happens**

„Nein, ich jage keine Vampire in meiner Freizeit, Miss Demour." sagte der Mann mit Ledermantel und Augenklappe.

Hinter sich hörte Jenn ein Schnauben. Die Frau, die sich im Fahrstuhl als Agent Maria Hill vorgestellt hatte, stand hinter ihr und machte nicht einmal den Anschein, dass sie ein Lachen unterdrückte. Was ein gelungenes Pokerface. Sie schaute wieder nach vorne und sah, wie sich Direktor Fury setzte und sie über seine ineinander verschränkten Hände, musterte. Die musterten hier alle sehr gerne.

„Fertig mit starren?" maulte Jenn den älteren Mann an. Er zog daraufhin nur die rechte Augenbraue hoch. Misses Burns hinter ihr räusperte sich und trat einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Mein Name ist Mildred Burns. Ihre Behörde hatte meinen Mann und mich damals nach Amerika geholt. Damals wurde er nach seiner Tätigkeit als Ingenieur in Russland verhört. Ich habe beim entsorgen seiner Sachen eine Akte gefunden, die ich nicht in meiner Wohnung haben will."

„Und was sollte in dieser Akte stehen, was interessant für SHIELD ist?" fragte Fury. Jenn fiel ein Unterton auf, sie mochte diesen Ton nicht. Der Typ wollte irgendetwas bestimmtes hören, die Frage war was.

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie von der alten Dame hören wollen, aber das ist nicht der korrekte Weg, einer alten Dame die vom Alter her ihre Mutter sein könnte, eine Frage zu stellen." sagte Jenn. Ihr ging seine Art gehörig gegen den Strich. Sie ignorierte die Hand, die ihr in den Unterarm kniff, es war ihr egal. Fury schaute sie an und starrte. Jenn starrte zurück. Nach einiger Zeit entspannte er sich wieder.

„Sie schützen eine Frau, die eine Akte seit Jahren versteckt hält, die wahrscheinlich hoch geheime Informationen enthält und ihnen gefällt mein Verhalten nicht? Sie haben eine wirklich merkwürdige Weltanschauung." sagte er und verzog dabei keine Miene. Hatte hier eigentlich jeder ein perfektes Pokerface?

„Wem ich glaube und wem ich vertraue, ist meine Sache." sagte Jenn.

„Diese Einstellung hatte ich auch einmal. Ich habe dabei mehr verloren, als mein Vertrauen in meine Mitmenschen." er schaute sie mit seinem einen Auge durchdringend an. Jenn fragte sich, was er ihr versuchte zu sagen. Er wandte sich Misses Burns zu.

„Wenn es die Akte ist, von der wir gehört haben, kann ich ihnen versichern, dass wir damit gewissenhaft umgehen werden. Ihr Mann hat SHIELD mitunter zu dem gemacht, was es heute ist. Mister Stark war begeistert von ihm." Huch, der konnte ja nett sein, wenn er wollte. Misses Burns neben ihr entspannte sich sichtlich. Jenn kniff die Augen zusammen. Hier war doch was faul, dass war zu einfach.

„Wo ist der Haken bei der Sache?" frage sie deshalb rundheraus. Feingefühl hin oder her.

„Was für ein Haken? Ich kann ihnen nicht ganz folgen." sagte Fury.

„Heute Morgen haben sie mir ihren Pitbull" sie deutete hinter sich auf Agent Hill „Auf den Hals gehetzt und sie haben den Nerv mir zu sagen, dass sie mir nicht folgen können? Die ganze Sache stinkt doch bis zum Himmel!"

„Misses Burns, Agent Hill wird sie jetzt nach Hause begleiten. Miss Demour muss noch ein wenig hierbleiben, wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen." Jenn riss empört den Mund auf. Hallo? Geht's noch? Wurde sie hier einfach übergangen?

„Oh und Agent Hill? Würden sie bitte Agent 13 hereinschicke, ich denke, sie wird Sache etwas entspannen können." sagte der Möchtegern Van Helsing.

„Ich weiß, dass ihnen die ganze Sache nicht gefällt." Sagte Fury, als er in Jenns Gesicht sah. Diese saß auf ihrem Stuhl und wippte mit dem Fuß, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schmollend. Ach, ist ihm das auch aufgefallen?

„Wir können uns auch den Rest der Zeit anschweigen, dass wird es mir erleichtern ihnen nicht ständig zu sagen, dass sie den Mund halten sollen." Sie schnaubte als Antwort, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Wie ich von Agent 13 gehört habe, suchen sie momentan einen neue Anstellung als Sekretärin."

„Bieten sie mir gerade einen Job an?" fragte Jenn. Das wurde ja immer besser! Und gleich rollt Jigsaw auf seinem Dreirad rein und sagt er wolle ein Spiel spielen. Als sich hinter ihr die Bürotür öffnete und sie sich umdrehte um zu schauen, wer den bitteschön Agent 13 war, dachte sie, dass das hier definitiv langsam nicht mehr lustig war.

„Sharon?" Was machte ihre High School Freundin bitteschön hier? Sie drehte sich wieder zu Fury um. „Sie wollen mich definitiv verarschen, oder?"

„Keiner will dich verarschen, Jenn. Direktor Fury sucht nur zur Zeit eine Sekretärin und ich habe ihm gesagt, ich kenne eine." sagte sie ruhig.

„Ich passe hier nicht rein." sagte Jenn, klang dabei wie ein trotziges Kind. „Ich bin nicht irre genug!"

„Sagt die, die Diskussionen gegen sich selbst führt, hin und wieder laut Selbstgespräche führt und bei den Lehrern der katholischen Schule, die sie besucht hat, als Satans Tochter bezeichnet wurde? Ganz klar, du bist vollkommen normal." sagte Sharon mit einer sehr unauffälligen Spur Sarkasmus. Die Angesprochene barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Das ganze wurde jetzt auch noch unangenehm.

„Das ist das merkwürdigste Vorstellungsgespräch, was ich je in meinem Leben hatte..." murmelte sie durch ihre Hände in Richtung Sharon, diese grinste nur. Wenigstens eine ohne Pokerface.

Als sie ein Räuspern vernahmen, schauten beide nach vorne.

„Wie Agent 13 eben gesagt hatte, hatte Sie mich darauf hingewiesen, dass es in ihrem Umfeld jemanden gab, der zuverlässig und gewissenhaft ihren Job als Sekretärin nachgegangen sei, bis sie gefeuert wurde. Ich habe mich erkundigt... haben sie wirklich seiner Frau gesagt, dass sie ihn ab sofort Berlusconi nennen soll und er Bunga Bunga Partys mit einer Jüngeren feiert?" Es folgte betretenes Schweigen. Ja, defintiv das merkwürdigste Vorstellungsgespräch was sie je hatte.

„Wie dem auch sei, es gibt zwei simple Regeln, die sie befolgen müssen, wenn sie hier arbeiten. Erstens: Was hier oben passiert, gesagt oder sich sonst wie ereignet, bleibt hier oben, es sei den ich sage ihnen, dass sie es dürfen. Zweitens: Sollte mir irgendwann irgendetwas zustoßen, schnappen sie sich die Akten aus meinem Schreibtisch und sorgen sie dafür, dass sie so schnell wie möglich zu einem sicheren Versteck kommen, haben sie das verstanden?" sagte er mit Nachdruck.

„Warum sagen Sie mir das? Ich habe noch nicht einmal zugesagt, sie tun ja schon fast so, als ob ich keine Wahl hätte..." Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hatte sie die auch nicht wirklich, dass musste sie ihm aber nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Wenn ich mir ihre Kontodaten so anschaue, haben sie auch keine große Wahl." Empörtes Luft schnappen seitens Jenn.

„Warum wollen sie mich für den Job? Jetzt mal im Ernst, sie könnten jede dahin setzten, die Frauen würden sich um den Job doch wirklich schlagen, oder?" Jenn fragte sich wirklich, warum ausgerechnet sie. Da wurde wohl wieder ein ausschweifendes Gespräch mit Sharon fällig.

„Sie sind von Autorität vollkommen unbeeindruckt, sie lassen sich nicht herumschubsen. Auch setzten sie sich für ihre Sache ein, egal wie schwachsinnig diese auch sein mag. Solche Leute sucht SHIELD. Vielen mangelt es am Selbstvertrauen, laut ihrem alten Boss, ist dies bei ihnen nicht der Fall."

„Mein Boss hat das gesagt? Wow..." Als ob der alte Geier das gesagt hat, aber Jenn war dies momentan egal. Ihr brannte eine Frage auf der Seele...

„Ich frage sie jetzt noch einmal, wo ist der Haken bei der Sache? Wie groß ist das gesundheitliche Risiko für sie den Papierkram zu erledigen?" Jenn hatte New York immer noch vor Augen. Sie wollte nicht mitten in so einen gigantischen Haufen Scheiße geraten. Würde sie allerdings hier anfangen, würden ihre Versicherungsbeiträge höchstwahrscheinlich in ungeahnte Höhen schießen, wenn sie nicht sogar direkt herausfliegen würde.

„Ihre Gesundheit ist hier nicht gefährdet." sagte er mit voller Überzeugung.

„Sicher?"

„Todsicher" sagte er mit einer Betonung auf dem Word Tod, oder kam ihr das nur so vor?

„Okay, wo ist der Arbeitsvertrag?" Er reichte ihr ein Papier, welches ihren Namen trug. Wie lange plante der das schon? Und wieso kam sie sich vor, als würde sie ihre Seele an den Teufel verschachern?

„Ihre Aufgaben werden sich wahrscheinlich nicht großartig von ihrer alten Tätigkeit unterscheiden, sie werden allerdings bei Arbeitsbeginn ein Memo auf ihrem Schreibtisch vorfinden, welches ihnen den Alltag zu Beginn ein wenig erleichtern wird. Alles weiter besprechen wir dann Morgen. Agent 13 wird sie jetzt nach draußen begleiten und ihnen ihr abhörsicheres Mobiltelefon aushändigen." Sharon und Jenn erhoben sich und bewegten sich auf die Bürotür zu.

„Ach und Agent 13? Kommen sie nachher noch einmal her, ich möchte ihnen einen neuen Auftrag erteilen."

Sie nickte und verließ hinter Jenn das Büro.

„Du hast deinem Boss gesagt, dass ich einen neuen Job brauche und hat einfach gesagt, „Hey, lass uns doch die arme Irre aus dem verschlafenen Vorort nehmen, die mit ihnen befreundet ist". Und die Sache mit Schwester Marie Ann hättest du nicht unbedingt erwähnen müssen, es reicht schon, wenn meine dämlichen Brüder mir das bei jeder Familienfeier auf die Nase binden müssen."

„Hey, sieh es doch positiv, du hast jetzt einen Job." sagte sie mit einem lächeln. Die hatte gut grinsen...

„Du weist, dass ich jetzt wieder umziehen darf, oder? Du weist, wie schwierig es ist in DC eine bezahlbare Wohnung zu bekommen, oder?"

„Oh, dass wird nicht so schwierig, wie du denkst. SHIELD hat eine ganze Reihe von Wohnungen in der ganzen Stadt für die Mitarbeiter." Sie gingen einen Flur entlang, die rechte Seite komplett aus Glas. Jenn schaute durch die Glasfront auf einen Trainingsbereich, in dem einige Männer trainierten. Einer von ihnen drehte sich um und starrte die vorbeigehenden Frauen an.

„Sharon, wer sind die?"

„Die? Das ist eines der Strike Teams. Die, die geschickt werden, um die hässlichen Sachen zu erledigen." erklärte sie ihr. „Der, der gerade in unsere Richtung gestarrt hat, ist übrigens Brock Rumlow. Wenn du ein Problem hast, kannst du ihn auch fragen, er ist eigentlich recht nett."

„Okay, ich werde dran denken, wenn ich was fragen will." erwiderte Jenn. Wenn sie sich die Typen so ansah... wollte sie nie zu einem Problem für jemanden werden. Besonders nicht zu einem Problem von einem von denen. Sie kamen an einem Raum an, der stark an eine Materialausgabe in einer Schule erinnerte. Am Tresen stand ein Mann mit dicker Brille und schwarzen, strubbeligen Haarren. Er sah aus wie der typische Streber aus der ersten Reihe, er passte also perfekt ins Ambiente.

„Das ist Mark Walters. Er hat sozusagen die Macht über jeden Agent hier, er verteilt die Ausrüstung an die verschiedenen Teams. Von den Strike Teams bis zu den Bürokräften, er sorgt dafür, dass jeder mit der richtigen Ausrüstung in den Einsatz geht." leiser fügte Sharon noch „Und er ist ein wirklicher Mistkerl, wenn es um Ordnung geht, sorge also nicht für Chaos, was er beseitigen muss."

„Will ich wissen was passiert, wenn ich es doch tue?" fragte Jenn.

„Sagen wir es mal so... du bist nicht wirklich schön anzusehen, wenn er mit dir fertig ist."

Der sah gar nicht so bedrohlich aus, gesprächig war er auch nicht, er sagte nämlich rein gar nichts, als er ihr das Handy gab. Stille Wasser sind tief, würde ihre Großmutter sagen. Jenn würde sich das eben gelernte wohl dick, mit rotem Marker, hinter die Ohren schreiben, sonst trat sie jemandem eventuell noch auf die Füße.

Einige Etagen höher, saß Nick Fury in seinem Büro und sah aus dem Fenster, auf seinem Schoß die Akte, die von Mildred Burns jahrelang versteckt wurde. Er wusste, dass die Frau gelogen hatte, weil sie dachte, dass man sie belangen würde, dass sie sie versteckt hatte. Verdenken konnte man es ihr nicht, ihr Mann wurde erschossen, keine Riefen auf den Kugeln. Keine Riefen bedeutete eine gigantische Menge an Ärger.

Russischer Ärger. Er hoffte nur, dass dieser Ärger nicht noch einmal seinen Weg nach DC finden würde, wenn doch, dann Gnade uns allen Gott. Er sah ein weiteres Mal in die Akte, in Gedanken ging er noch einmal die Informationen durch, die er aus der Aufzeichnung des Verhörs von Ivan Burns hatte. 'Er wird uns alle töten. Das, was wir damals diesem Mann angetan haben, hatte nichts ethisches.' hatte er gesagt, bevor die Agents gingen, die ihn noch einmal befragen sollten, diesmal in einer gewohnten Umgebung. Am selben Abend wurde er auf einer Trage der Gerichtsmedizin aus der Wohnung getragen, zwei Einschusslöcher im Körper. Er hatte Recht behalten.

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Sharon Carter betrat sein Büro. Sie war ein kluge Frau. Eine bewundernswerte Agentin, auf die man sich verlassen konnte. Sie war krisenfest. Genau die richtige Person für den Auftrag, Captain Rogers im Auge zu behalten.

„Sie wollten mich sehen, Direktor."

„Ja, ich möchte, dass sie Captain Rogers im Auge behalten." Sie stutzte, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Sonst noch etwas, Direktor?" fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Ja, sorgen sie dafür, dass Miss Demour morgen anfängt zu packen. Sie wird in eine Wohnung zwei Blocks von ihrer neuen Wohnung einziehen." sagte er.

„Warum haben Sie eigentlich so ein großes Interesse an Jenn?" fragte sie. Fury hatte sie vor einigen Wochen angesprochen, ob sie eine Jenn Demour kennen würde und ob sie eine verlässliche Sekretärin wäre. Sie hatte über die Jahre und von ihrer Großmutter gelernt, in bestimmten Situationen den Mund zu halten. In anderen jedoch, sollte sie nachforschen. Dies war so eine Situation, es ging hier um eine Freundin. Ein gute Freundin.

„Wenn sie Angst haben, dass Miss Demour etwas zustoßen wird, seien sie ganz unbesorgt, ihr wird hier nichts zustoßen."

„Glauben Sie auch nur ansatzweise die Hälfte von dem, was Sie gesagt haben, Sir?"

„Manchmal sollte man an Personen glauben, auch wenn es dumm erscheint dies zu tuen, oder?" sagte Fury.

Wenn man dies zwischen den Zeilen las... Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sicher war. Er ließ Captain Rogers im Auge behalten... Da war etwas im Anmarsch und Sharon wusste, dass ihr das, was da kommt, ganz bestimmt nicht gefallen wird. Und Jenn höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht. Himmel! Ganz SHIELD wird nicht davon begeistert sein!


	3. When time stands still

**When time stands still...**

Zwei Jahre später ging alles seinen gewohnten Gang... eigentlich. Fury hatte gesagt, dass sich ihre Aufgaben nur ein wenig von ihren alten unterscheiden würden. Dieser Witzknicker...

„Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, auf was ich mich einlassen würde, als ich diesen Arbeitsvertrag unterschrieben habe... Ich glaube, ich hätte mich eher erschießen lassen, als mir dieses Chaos anzutun..." murmelte Jenn über den Rand ihrer Kaffeetasse Sharon zu, die ihr im Café gegenüber saß. Diese schmunzelte nur. Bis jetzt war noch nichts Großes passiert, wenn man von kleineren Problemen mal absah. Vor kurzem waren Captain Rogers, Natasha Romanoff und ein Strike Team zur Lemurian Star aufgebrochen, um einige Geiseln zu befreien und ein paar Söldner rund um Georges Batroc, gefangen zu nehmen, oder zu eliminieren, wer wusste das schon.

„Wenn ich damals, als die Sache mit New York und diesen Aliens war, schon seine verdammte Sekretärin gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich von dem verdammten Papierberg, der angefallen ist, in den Tod stürzen können..." maulte Jenn weiter. Ja, definitiv kein Morgenmensch.

„Jenn, bei allem was mir heilig ist... Trink deinen verdammten Kaffee..." flüsterte Sharon ihr zu. Es folgte ein Grummeln, sie trank jedoch endlich aus der Tasse.

„Was ich dich fragen wollte, Sharon. Ist dir in letzter Zeit irgendetwas merkwürdiges an Direktor Fury aufgefallen?" fragte Jenn flüsternd und starrte auf die Wirbel in ihrer Tasse.

„Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er in den letzten paar Wochen oft verschwunden, nicht zu erreichen war und das tagelang? Nein, sonnst nichts. Warum fragst du?"

„Ich hab nur so ein mieses Gefühl, so als ob ein Gewitter aufzieht, welches man in den Knochen spürt." sagte sie.

„Du hast definitiv zu lange mit Misses Burns im selben Viertel gewohnt, du wirst auch schon paranoid." zog Sharon Jenn auf. Ihr kam das Gespräch mit Fury von vor zwei Jahren in den Sinn. Damals hatte er auch so ein Gefühl. Der Mann verschwand nicht einfach so auf nimmer wieder sehen für Wochen. Verschwinden ja, ohne eine verdammte Nummer für den Notfall zu hinterlassen? Nicht wirklich...

„Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Rückweg machen, deine Pause ist gleich um Jenn." Sharon verbannte die Gedanken an eine bevorstehende Katastrophe lieber wieder, am Ende wurde sie noch irgendwo eingewiesen. Was sollte den dann als nächstes kommen? Tote, die wieder auferstanden sind? Nein, an so einen Mist glaubte sie schon lange nicht mehr. Bei Fury konnte man allerdings nicht wissen. Er war zwar ihr Vorgesetzter, aber blind vertrauen würde sie ihm ganz bestimmt nicht. Er konnte manipulieren wie kein Zweiter... außer vielleicht Pierce.

Ein zupfen an ihrem Arm brachte sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Jenn schaute sie an und nickte Richtung eines Plasmabildschirms, auf denen die aktuellen Ereignisse in DC zu sehen waren. Eine wirklich gute Sache eigentlich, jetzt sah man dort allerdings einen ziemlich demolierten, schwarzen SUV. Die Augenzeugen berichteten von einem Mann, der komplett in schwarz gekleidet mit einer Art Waffe oder Granatwerfer auf das Fahrzeug geschossen hatte.

„Was rennen heute wieder für komische Vogel in der Stadt herum? Von Fury mal abgesehen?" sagte Jenn, die aufstand um bezahlen zu gehen. Ja, was für komische Vogel... Bei Sharon meldete sich wieder dieses ungute Gefühl im Hinterkopf. Fury war wieder da und in DC flog einem irgendetwas um die Ohren? Was für ein Wahnsinns Zufall.

„Ich glaube, wir gehen gleich zusammen den Direktor besuchen."

„Meldet sich dein siebter Sinn wieder?" neckte Jenn sie. Sie meinte es nicht ernst, dass sah man, sie wusste auch, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Nenne es Einbildung, aber irgendwas ist hier nicht ganz so wie es sein sollte..."

„Und dafür brauchst du einen Typen der am helllichten Tage, im Sommer wohl gemerkt, in schwarzer Ledermontur mit einem Granatwerfer durch DC rennt und Autos in die Luft sprengt? Das ist doch alles vollkommen abgedreht..." flüsterte Jenn.

Sie verließen das Café und steuerten auf einen der parkenden Wagen zu. Einem schwarzen SUV. Super. Innerlich fragte sich Jenn, wer in dem Haufen Metallschrott gewesen war, den sie eben in den Nachrichten gesehen hatte. Andererseits flackerten dabei sehr unschöne Bilder eines zerquetschten Menschen auf, weshalb sie vielleicht doch nicht so gerne wissen wollte, wer in dem Fahrzeug gewesen war. War es vielleicht einer von SHIELD? Sie besaßen wirklich eine Unmenge dieser Fahrzeuge.

„Könnte es einer von SHIELD gewesen sein? In dem SUV?"

„Kann sein. Das werden wir herausfinden, wenn wir zurück im Büro sind. Ich werde dich dort nur absetzen können, ich wurde zum Triskelion beordert. Versuche so viel wie möglich aus Fury rauszubekommen. Und sei, bei allem was dir heilig ist, bitte vorsichtig." sagte Sharon mit einer ernsten Miene.

„Ich lasse mich schon nicht in die Luft sprengen, du kennst mich." grinste Jenn ihr zu. Und genau deshalb sag ich es ja, dachte sich Sharon im stillen.

Zehn Minuten später waren sie vor dem Gebäude angekommen, in dem sich die Büros einiger Agents befanden, die lieber im stillen arbeiteten. Die lieber an einem Schreibtisch arbeiteten und nicht mitten in eine kompletten Katastrophe landen wollten. Der perfekte Ort für Jenn, sich... nicht auszutoben. Es war langweilig, stinkend langweilig. Im alten Büro konnte sie wenigstens noch Mark ärgern... Hier konnte sie nur die Staubfänger, die sich Agents nannten, rumscheuchen. Ja, sie durfte sie rumscheuchen. Das hört sich allerdings besser an, als es in Wirklichkeit war.

„Muss ich wirklich wieder da rein...?" maulte Jenn

„Das ist dein Job."

„Mein Job sollte es sein, Sachen für den Bladeverschnitt zu erledigen, nicht befehle an Bürosklaven zu verteilen."

„Wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass wir diese Unterhaltung schon ziemlich oft geführt haben." sagte Sharon. Bald bekommst du richtige Aufgaben und dann willst du diesen Job sicher ganz schnell wieder zurück haben, dachte sie.

„Mit dir macht es keinen Spaß zu diskutieren." maulte Jenn weiter, stieg aber aus. „Auch egal, wir sehen uns oder hören uns später." sie grinste wieder und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie über das Dach des schwarzen Wagens starrte. Ihr Mund blieb offen stehen, sie gaffte.

„Jenn, was ist los? Hast du einen Geist gesehen?" fragte Sharon ihre Freundin.

„Nein, aber den Typen in der schwarzen Ledermontur aus den Nachrichten, er stand gerade noch oben auf dem Dach gegenüber." flüsterte sie.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Wie viele Typen in Lack und Leder rennen bitteschön am helllichten Tag durch die Stadt?!" fragte sie fassungslos. Punkt für sie, nicht viele.

„Geh rein, informiere die anderen. Ich fahre wie geplant zum Triskelion und versuche etwas über den Typen herauszufinden. Halt den Kopf unten, klar?" sagte Sharon. Der Tag war so was von merkwürdig.

Als Jenn im Gebäude verschwunden war, schaute Sharon noch einmal hoch zum Dach. Niemand zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich Jenn den Typen nur eingebildet, weil sie in Gedanken bei dem Unfall war... vielleicht aber auch nicht. Sharon war sich nicht sicher und schaute noch einmal zum Eingang des Gebäudes, in dem ihre Freundin verschwunden war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr los, es brachte nichts sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, besonders dann nicht, wenn sie eine Aufgabe zu erledigen hatte.

Jenn hingegen dachte nicht daran, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Sie hatte den Mann gesehen, da war sie sicher. Als sie im Fahrstuhl stand und auf den Knopf für die 7. Etage drückte, fasste sie einen Entschluss. Es wurde Zeit, sich mit ihrer ehemaligen Nachbarin zusammenzusetzen. Sie hatte etwas mehr Erfahrung mit dem ''Ich sehe an jeder Ecke potentielle Mörder''. Jenn hatte dieses Problem noch nie, wollte es auch eigentlich nie haben... Tja, sechs setzen, Jenn. Das hatte sie zumindest in den letzten Monaten gelernt. Mal im ernst, schlimmer konnte es doch nicht kommen, oder?

Mit einem leisen Geräusch öffneten sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls und gaben den Blick auf ein heruntergekommenen Flur frei. Es roch modrig... es sah auch modrig aus, um es freundlich zu beschreiben. In der Etage über ihr war wohl mal wieder ein Rohr geplatzt, denn es tropfte durch die Decke in einen Eimer, der mittlerweile zur Hälfte gefüllt war. Das war das dritte mal in diesem Monat, verdammt noch mal! Jenn umrundete die Chinesische Wasserfolter und steuerte auf eine der vier Holztüren zu. Hinter ihr verbarg sich ihr Büro auf Zeit. Sie sehnte den Tag herbei, an dem sie diese modrige Hölle hinter sich lassen konnte.

Die Stunden vergingen, sie hörte weder von Sharon, noch von Nick Fury, was schon etwas merkwürdig war, normalerweise wollte er seinen Bericht haben. Das monotone, selbe Geschreibsel wie immer zwar, aber Protokoll war Protokoll. Zwischendurch streckte noch die beiden Agents, die mit ihr in der Bruchbude eingesperrt waren, den Kopf durch die Tür, um herauszufinden, ob sie was von ihrem Vorgesetzten gehört hatte. Als sie am späten Abend, dann ihre Tasche nahm und ging, dachte sie wieder an den Unfall und den komischen Vogel auf dem Dach vor ihrem Büro. Was, wenn er wieder da war...

„Ich bin so was von paranoid... das geht echt nicht..." moserte Jenn vor sich hin. Sie verließ das Bürogebäude und ihr Blick wanderte automatisch zum gegenüberliegenden Gebäude. Keine merkwürdigen Personen in schwarzen Ledermonturen in Sichtweite... Glück gehabt. Sie lief zu ihrem Nissan, schloss die Fahrerseite auf und setzte sich hinter das Steuer. Als sie das Auto anließ und sich im Rückspiegel versichern wollte, dass nicht irgendeine besoffene Knalltüte hinter ihrem Wagen rumrannte, erschrak sie sich fast zu Tode und würgte ihren heißgeliebten Nissan ab.

„Ich weiß ja, dass einige Leute Angst vor mir haben, aber das ich meine Angestellten in Angst und Schrecken versetze, ist mir neu." sagte ein ziemlich angeschlagener Fury. Jenn konnte im dunklen zwar nicht alles erkennen, aber er sah wirklich schwer verletzt aus.

„Sir, soll ich sie ins Krankenhaus fahren?" Warum der Mann nicht schon längst dort war, wunderte sie doch.

„Dafür ist keine Zeit. Würden sie mich bitte zu Mister Rogers Wohnung bringen? Ich erkläre ihnen den Rest, wenn wir dort sind, aber bitte fahren sie." Sagte er eindringlich. Hatte er gerade wirklich bitte gesagt? Okay, was war los...?

„Ich werde sie danach allerdings auf direktem Wege im Krankenhaus abliefern, sie sehen aus, als ob sie von einem Lastwagen überrollt worden sind." Wenn sie eines gelernt hatte, war es mit ihm nicht über seine Gesundheit zu diskutieren, da hätte sie genauso Rumlow sagen können, dass er Ballett tanzen sollte.

„Machen sie das, was sie für richtig halten, halten sie sich aber von den Hauptstraßen fern..."

„Director..."

„Ja? Worauf warten sie denn? Auf eine schriftliche Einladung?"

„Ich bräuchte die Adresse..."

„Ich sage ihnen, wo sie lang müssen." sagte er mittlerweile sichtlich genervt.

Sie schlugen den weg Richtung Norden ein. Sie konnte schwören, dass sie die Gegend kannte, allerdings hatte sie es nicht so mit der Orientierung. Sie war immer die Person, die irgendwo verloren ging... Aber sie konnte Straßenkarten lesen, brachte ihr allerdings jetzt gerade recht wenig.

„Biegen sie Rechts ab, parken und warten sie im Wagen, sollte ich Zehn Minuten nach Mister Rogers eintreffen nicht wieder herauskommen oder sollte irgendetwas unvorhergesehenes passieren, halten sie sich an Regel Nummer Zwei. Schnappe sie sich die Akten und verstecken sie sich, so gut es geht."

Okay, das wurde nun doch etwas gruselig.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas auf das ich achten sollte, wenn etwas schief geht?" fragte Jenn.

„Ja, trauen sie niemandem. Auch nicht SHIELD." Mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf, zur Tür zu humpeln. Was zur Hölle meinte er damit?

20 Minuten nachdem Fury das Auto verlassen hatte, hörte Jenn ein Motorrad. Es handelte sich um Steve Rogers, im allgemeinen als Captain America bekannt.

Als Jenn klein war, hatte Sharons Großmutter immer von ihm erzählt. Wie er kurz hinter der Österreichischen Grenze eine Hydra Fabrik ausgehoben und dabei einem Haufen Soldaten den Hintern gerettet hatte, darunter auch seinem besten Freund James Buchanan Barnes. Wie er mit dem Howling Commando, Hydra ordentlich die Fresse poliert hatte und wie deprimiert er war, als er seinen besten Freund nicht davor beschützen konnte, von einem Zug irgendwo in Russland, in eine Schlucht zu stürzen.

Jenn grübelte stillschweigend vor sich hin, als ein Schuss die Stille zerriss. Jenn saß wie festgefroren auf dem Fahrersitz. Das war direkt in ihrer nähe passiert... Es war kurz ruhig, dann hörte sie, wie etwas großes durch eine Glasfläche stürzte. Okay, Auto an und weg hier!

Sie ließ ihren Nissan an und schmiss den Gang rein und gab Gas. Okay... nicht die Nerven verlieren.

Ihr Handy klingelte... Als ob sie jetzt anhalten würde! Welcher Witzknicker ruft sie den da an? Mitten in der Nacht? Als sie sich halbwegs sicher fühlte, schnappte sie nach ihrem Handy.

Oh, es war Sharon gewesen... sollte sie zurückrufen? Bevor sie sich dafür hätte entscheiden können, piepte es. Sie hatte eine SMS erhalten, von Sharon. Kurz, sehr kurz. Trotzdem haute es ihr damit die restliche Luft aus den Lungen...

„REGEL NUMMER 2 IST SOEBEN IN KRAFT GETRETEN"

Eine große Entschuldigung an alle, die diese Fanfic lesen (auch an die, die mir keine Kommis hinterlassen) und auf ein Update gewartet haben. Ich habe nicht wirklich eine richtige Entschuldigung, außer der Tatsache, dass ich einfach viel zu faul war, um zu schreiben. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch gefällt. Auch bin ich momentan am überlegen, ob ich Agents of SHIELD mit einbeziehen sollte... Ich bin da für Vorschläge offen :D


	4. Alone in the dark

Alone in the dark

Jenn fuhr blindlings durch die Stadt. Das war gar nicht gut! Überhaupt nicht gut! Irgendwer hatte gerade scheinbar ihren Boss erschossen...

Sharon hatte in der Nachricht nicht geschrieben, was genau passiert war, aber Regel Zwei war Akten holen und ducken. Wo sollte sie sich verstecken? Wo?

Das war doch Wahnsinn! Sie war kein ausgebildeter Agent! Bürodrohne, dass war sie! Sie hatte noch nie eine Waffe in der Hand gehabt!

„Ich bin so was von am Arsch... Ich hätte den Job nie annehmen sollen..." Knurrte sie. Mittlerweile wusste sie auch, wer sich in dem zermatschten SUV vom Nachmittag befunden hat. Und sie wusste auch, wer da eben geschossen hat.

Ihr lief es kalt den Rücken runter. Wenn der Typ wusste, dass sie da gewesen war, hatte sie jetzt ein Problem, welches sie umbringen wollte. Vielleicht. Sie war über positive Gedanken schon lange hinaus. Streich das vielleicht, sie war am Arsch!

„Ruhig Jenn, denk nach. Du hast eine Aufgabe! Wo befinden sich die Akten?" murmelte sie in die stille ihres Fahrzeugs. Triskellion. Der einzige Ort an dem sie sich nicht aufhalten wollte.

_Trauen sie niemandem._

Jenn krampfte ihre Hände ums Lenkrad. Sie würde nicht heulen! Sie war die mit der großen Klappe! Sie war die sarkastische Freundin, die Nachts angerufen wurde, wenn der Freund mal wieder stockbesoffen nach Hause kam. Sie hatte jetzt niemanden, dem sie sich anvertraue konnte, sie war alleine. Alleine in der Dunkelheit. In einer Dunkelheit voller Mörder und Monster.

Sie fädelte sich in den zäh fließenden Verkehr ein. Es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichen würde. Zeit, die sie dringend benötigte um sich auf die neue Situation einzustellen. Sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen. Um sie herum tobte das Leben und sie saß hier und ihre Welt war grau und kalt. Man war das poetisch...

Hinter ihr hupte jemand und schreckte sie auf. Sie fuhr los, bog ab und hielt sich außerhalb der Hauptstraßen auf. So wie Fury es eben wollte.

„Hat ihm am Ende auch nichts gebracht..." murmelte Jenn und fuhr ihrem fast sicheren Ende entgegen.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später fuhr sie in die Tiefgarage... So wie immer. Sie parkte auf ihrem Platz, so wie immer... sie blieb in ihrem Nissan sitzen... nicht so wie immer. Es war zum verrückt werden! Wieso sollte sie eigentlich in ein Gebäude volle Gegner spazieren, einen auf 'best Buddies for ever' machen und mal eben in ein Büro mit hoher Sicherheitsfreigabe hereinspaziere und einen Stapel Akten mitgehen lassen... super Idee.

„Ich werde so was von drauf gehen..."

Was sollte sie machen, wenn sie jemandem über den weg lief, der wissen wollte, was sie um diese Uhrzeit hier wollte? Es gab genügend Leute in diesem Gebäude, die wussten, wenn man sie anlog.

Sie würde nie herausfinde, ob sie dazu in der Lage war, sich unauffällig durch ein Gebäude voller Gegner zu bewegen, wenn sie stumpf in ihrem Auto sitzen blieb. Seien wir mal ehrlich, die Leute wussten, dass sie da war. Sie wussten nur noch nicht, ob sie gefährlich war, oder nicht.

„Auf geht's in den Wahnsinn..." Jenn öffnete die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe. Auf den Fahrstuhl hatte sie so was von keine Lust, kurz nachdem jemand erschossen wurde.

Das Treppenhaus war ruhig. Keine Menschenseele weit und breit. Nichts ungewöhnliches mitten in der Nacht. Eigentlich. Hier waren wir in einer der größten Regierungsbehörden der Welt und keiner, wirklich keiner rannte rum. Nichteinmal die Typen aus der IT - Abteilung waren unterwegs. Das war merkwürdig. Wie oft sie bis jetzt gedacht hatte, dass etwas merkwürdig war, wusste sie nicht. Sie wollte es auch teilweise gar nicht wissen. Als sie, wie ein asthmatischer Raucher nach einem Marathon im 25. Stock ankam, wusste sie, dass irgendetwas im Busch war. Sie hatte dieses merkwürdige Gefühl vom Vormittag wieder im Nacken. Als ob etwas passieren würde. Sie hoffte nur, dass dieses Etwas noch warten würde, bis sie sich fein säuberlich in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Hätte sie sich allerdings in diesem Moment umgedreht, hätte sie gewusst, dass das Etwas schon längst wusste, dass sie an einem Ort gewesen war, an dem sie nicht hätte sein sollen.

Man nannte ihn den Winter Soldier. Er tötete die, die seinem Herrn gefährlich wurden. Sein Herr war Hydra und in diesem Moment Alexander Pierce. Er wollte, dass ein Mann mit dem Namen Nick Fury an diesem Tag starb. Er hatte es bereits einmal versucht. Am Morgen... Da war er ihm noch entkommen. Doch am Abend, als er in der Wohnung dieses Mannes war... da hatte er ihn getötet. Er wusste, dass er tot war, er hatte die Bestätigung. Allerdings sollte er nun die Sekretärin beschatten. Nicht töten, beschatten. Es interessierte ihn, welches Ziel sie hatte, den sie hatte definitiv Angst. Todesangst. Vor ihm. Das störte ihn auf einer Ebene, die er nicht kannte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es falsch war. Was war falsch und was war richtig? Auch das schien er nicht zu wissen, denn diese Frau... Sie war nicht wie seine anderen Zielpersonen. Alle, die bisher durch ihn gestorben waren, hatten eine aggressive Ausstrahlung oder waren Wissenschaftler, die irgendwas gefährliches erfunden hatten. Das hier jedoch... war nur eine Sekretärin. Aber er stellte keine Fragen. Er war Soldat... er befolgte seine Befehle.

Jenn, welche sich stillschweigend durch die Gänge schlich, fragte sich, ob sie eben irgendwo falsch abgebogen war. Es sah alles so anders aus. War sie an diesem Bild nicht schon vor einer Weile vorbei gekommen? Sie blieb stehen, um sich zu orientieren. Es müsste eigentlich doch irgendwo hier gewesen sein... Sie war ja eine gute Sekretärin... fand nicht einmal das Büro ihres Bosses.

Sie bog um die nächste Ecke und stand endlich vor ihrem Ziel. Jetzt fehlten nur noch die blinkenden Leuchtschilder und ein markanter Jingel... am besten den aus 'The Legend of Zelda'.

„Das wurde ja auch verdammt noch mal Zeit..."knurrte Jenn. Sie war genervt und gestresst.

„Wehe du gehst nicht auf du Dreckstür..."

Sie ging den Schlüsselbund durch, fand nach einigem rumprobieren den Richtigen und betrat das Büro.

Was wollte sie im Büro seiner ehemaligen Zielperson um diese Uhrzeit? Er zog sich weiter in die Schatten zurück. Er würde warten, bis sie wieder heraus kam und ihr abnehmen, was auch immer sie dort mit herausbrachte. Es kam ihm zwar immer noch falsch vor, was er hier machte, aber er hatte seine Befehle... was wäre, wenn er seine Befehle ignorieren würde? In seinem Unterbewusstsein regte sich etwas. Es war wieder dieser kleine Funke des Wiederstandes, den er eben noch nicht identifizieren konnte...

Er schaute sich in dem Gang um, er konnte nichts auffälliges erkennen. Was auch kein wunder war, denn Pierce hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich niemand in diesem Teil des Gebäudes aufhielt. Er sagte auch, dass sie wahrscheinlich misstrauisch werden würde, aber zu beschäftigt damit sein würde, das Büro zu finden. Auch damit hatte er recht.

Jenn wühlte sich wie ein geistesgestörter Maulwurf durch die Aktenschränke... das waren nicht die Akten, von denen er gesprochen hatte... Sie hatte irgendetwas vergessen... was hatte er damals noch gesagt?

„Ich bin so ein Rindvieh..." murmelte sie, drehte sich um und blickte unter Furys Schreibtisch. Bingo.

Ihr (ehemaliger) paranoider Boss hatte ein Faible für das verstecken... Auf allen vieren krabbelte sie quer durch den Raum, unter den Schreibtisch und fing an zu tasten. Irgendwo hier müsste doch...? Nochmal Bingo! Sie ertastete eine kleine Kuhle unter dem Teppich. Ostern müsste bei ihm mit Sicherheit Spaß machen...

„Wie komme ich da jetzt dran?" so nah und doch so fern. Moment... waren das Teppichfliesen?

Sie zog an einem ende und der Teppich löste sich. Das lief ja doch ganz gut.

„Trotzdem ist das das bekloppteste und hirnrissigste, was ich in meinem bisherigen Leben gemacht habe."

Sie stopfte die Akten 'liebevoll' in ihren Rucksack. Als sie ihn noch einmal schwungvoll auf den Boden klatschen ließ, hörte sie etwas hartes. Was war den da in ihrem Rucksack? Sie öffnete ihn noch einmal und fand...

„Was in aller Welt, macht eine Rauchgranate in meinem Rucksack?" Sie starrte auf den Zettel am Splint. Für alle Fälle. Mark. Der Gremlin von der Ausgabe... was meinte er damit?

„Sind hier eigentlich alle vollkommen durch?" Sie stand auf, die Granate in der Hand. Das merkwürdige Gefühl meldete sich wieder. Da war was im Flur...

Wie lange kann eine Frau eigentlich in dem Büro eines Toten verbringen? Das dauerte ihm alles entschieden zu lange. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufschauen. Ah, die Tür öffnete sich. Jetzt würde er bald wissen, was da so lange gedauert hatte und was sie gefunden hatte. Das würde Pierce nur zu gerne wissen. Sie schaute den Flur auf und ab. Sie wusste, dass er hier war... nein, warte. Sie spürte dass er im Schatten lauerte. Der Funke war wieder da. Ein Heißer Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Kopf. Bilder. Bilder aus seiner... Vergangenheit? Ein schmächtiger junger Mann und zwei Frauen, die lachten. Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Was waren das für Menschen, kannten sie ihn? Natürlich kannten sie ihn, sie waren ja mit ihm da...

Jenn wusste, als sie den Flur betrat, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten war. Sie sah sie zwar noch nicht, aber sie wusste, dass irgendwer hier war, der nicht wirklich nett war...

„Hallo? Ist da wer?"

Ihr Schutzengel stellte ihr demnächst ein Armutszeugnis aus... wenn er bis dahin nicht schon in der Klapse angerufen und sie hatte einweisen lassen. Sie schaute weiter in die Dunkelheit. Da reflektierte doch was... Ein Arm...

„Wieso... Wieso kann es nicht einmal glatt laufen?" mit diesen Worten drehte sich sich um und rannte los in Richtung Treppenhaus, dass hoffte sie zumindest. Sie starrte auf ihre Hand. Rauchgranate. Da vorne war eine Kreuzung, wo sie rechts abbiegen musste. Ihr kam eine Idee. Es würde zwar nicht viel bringen, aber sie zog den Splint und ließ sie fallen.

Er wusste, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte. Das war ein Fehler, den er jetzt ausbügeln musste. Und zwar schnell. Er setzte ihr nach. Sie war schneller als sie aussah. Besonders, wenn man an die Leistung im Treppenhaus nachdachte. Das würde ihr trotzdem nichts bringen.

Er kam um die Ecke und prallte vor eine Weiße Nebelwand...

Woher hatte sie eine verdammte Rauchgranate?

„Du entkommst mir nicht." knurrte er.

Er würde einfach bei ihrem wagen in der Tiefgarage warten. Wie sollte sie hier den sonst wegkommen? Das Gebäude war abgeriegelt. Der einzige weg führte durch die Garage im Untergeschoss.

Jenn wusste, dass sie am Arsch war...

Sie hatte sich dagegen entschieden, den weg nach unten zu nehmen und war stattdessen aufs Dach geflüchtet... eine dämliche Idee...

Sie schaute sich auf dem Dach um. Nichts, was ihr helfen könnte von hier zu verduften. Sie ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Was würde sie nicht dafür geben, fliegen zu können... Sie hörte ein metallisches klacken. Es kam aus der Richtung der Dachkante. Zog sich da gerade jemand hoch, oder was? Sie blieb sitzen. Zwar nicht die intelligenteste Idee, wenn ein geistesgestörter Irrer sie abmurksen wollte, aber er würde ja wohl auch nicht die Gebäudefassade hochklettern, oder?

Das Geräusch wurde immer lauter und dann war es still. Zwei Hände erschienen am Rand. Eine Frau zog sich hoch. Von allen Personen, die hier herumgeistern hätten können, erwischte sie ausgerechnet ihren Stalker...

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Kommen sie, ich bringe sie hier weg."

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass ich ihnen trauen kann?" sagte Jenn müde.

„Das können sie nicht, aber sie haben nicht wirklich eine Wahl, oder?" sagte Hill. Sie war merkwürdig, hatte aber eine positive Ausstrahlung. Nichts im Vergleich zu den anderen, die hier manchmal rumliefen.

„Es klingt zwar vollkommen bescheuert, aber ihre Ausstrahlung sagt mir, dass sie zu den guten gehören... wer auch immer das sein mag." murmelte sie.

Agent Hill sah sie nur an. Wenn es stimmte, was Fury gesagt hatte, ging es hier wohl um mehr als nur die Ausstrahlung. Es war ein Urinstinkt.

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag, an dem sie den Auftrag erhalten hatte, eine Frau zu beschatten.

Damals hatte sie gefragt, was so besonders an der Frau auf dem Foto sei, dass eine Regierungsbehörde sie beschatten ließ. Die Antwort von Fury war ein schlichtes 'mal sehen'.

Jetzt, wo sie sie hier auf dem Dach sitzen sah, die Arme um den Rucksack auf ihrem Schoß gewickelt und in ihre grünen Augen blickte, die zwar die Müdigkeit ihres Körpers widerspiegelten, allerdings auch einen glühen aufwiesen, der von einem starken und aktiven Geist zeugten. Mit ein bisschen Training würde sie eine wunderbare Agentin abgeben.

„Komm, wir müssen uns hier mal langsam abseilen, sonst haben wir gleich ein Problem." Sie sagte ihr nicht, dass sie sowieso schon in monströsen Schwierigkeiten steckten, aber dass musste sie ja nicht unbedingt wissen.

Nach einigen Versuchen, Jenn in ein Klettergurt zu stopfen und festzumachen, machten sie sich an den Abstieg. Es war hoch... verdammt hoch... zu hoch.

„Könnten sie, vielleicht für fünf Minuten ihr gequitsche einstellen? Ich wollte heute eigentlich noch nicht sterben!" fauchte die braunhaarige Frau Jenn an.

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn!" quiekte diese.

„Ja, Wahnsinn mit ihnen irgendwo unauffällig hinzugehen. Das klappt niemals." Ein Windstoß erfasste sie.

„Ich will noch nicht sterben!"

„Wenn sie weiter so laut sind, sterben wir alle beide!" fauchte Hill.

Endlich war Jenn still. Was auch Zeit wurde, denn so konnte Robin... äh, Maria sich endlich auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren. Lebendig, ohne einen hässlichen Fleck auf dem Asphalt zu hinterlassen, unten ankommen.

„Sind wir schon unten?"

„Fast, nur noch ein kleines Stückchen."

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie den Boden. Sie schlichen leise über den Platz zu einem parkenden Fahrzeug. Sie stiegen ein.

„Fahren sie uns zu der besprochenen Adresse. Verhalten sie sich normal." Der Fahrer nickte.

„Wir werden sie jetzt in ein sicheres Versteck bringen. Sie wissen, wie man eine Waffe benutzt, oder?" fragte Hill.

„Grundtraining, aber ich werde wohl treffen, wenn es sein muss... ich töte nicht gerne... oder sehe Leute gerne sterben..." sie dachte an ihren Boss. Hatte er Familie?

„Ich auch nicht."

Sie fuhren einige Zeit, bogen hier und da rechts ran und hielten schließlich...

„Das ist das sichere Versteck?"

„Sie kennen sich hier ja aus, oder?

„Ist das ihr ernst?" Sie standen vor ihrem alten Wohnhaus.

„Misses Burns hat sich bereit erklärt, sie aufzunehmen. Viel Spaß wünsche ich ihnen." Mit diesen Worten schubste sie Jenn einfach aus dem wagen und ließ sie stehen. Das lief ja mal wieder blendend... und den Rucksack hatte sie auch mitgenommen...

Sie befühlte ihre Hosentasche... ein USB Stick war ihr beim durchwühlen der schränke in die Finger gekommen. Laut Beschriftung enthielt er Informationen über ein Projekt mit dem Namen 'Firestorm'. Warum sie allerdings auf diesen kleinen Speicherstick aufmerksam geworden ist, wusste sie nicht, aber irgendwas sagte ihr, dass sie einige Sachen darauf finden würde, die für sie mehr oder weniger interessant sein würden. Sie hatte das so im Gefühl. Hinter sich hörte sie eine Tür aufgehen.

„Wollen sie den ganzen Tag da rumstehen, oder wollen sie auch mal reinkommen?" sagte die alte Misses Burns. Jetzt konnte sie ja das Gespräch führen, was sie schon so lange führen wollte.


	5. The past is a foreign country: they do t

Alone in the dark

Jenn fuhr blindlings durch die Stadt. Das war gar nicht gut! Überhaupt nicht gut! Irgendwer hatte gerade scheinbar ihren Boss erschossen...

Sharon hatte in der Nachricht nicht geschrieben, was genau passiert war, aber Regel Zwei war Akten holen und ducken. Wo sollte sie sich verstecken? Wo?

Das war doch Wahnsinn! Sie war kein ausgebildeter Agent! Bürodrohne, dass war sie! Sie hatte noch nie eine Waffe in der Hand gehabt!

„Ich bin so was von am Arsch... Ich hätte den Job nie annehmen sollen..." Knurrte sie. Mittlerweile wusste sie auch, wer sich in dem zermatschten SUV vom Nachmittag befunden hat. Und sie wusste auch, wer da eben geschossen hat.

Ihr lief es kalt den Rücken runter. Wenn der Typ wusste, dass sie da gewesen war, hatte sie jetzt ein Problem, welches sie umbringen wollte. Vielleicht. Sie war über positive Gedanken schon lange hinaus. Streich das vielleicht, sie war am Arsch!

„Ruhig Jenn, denk nach. Du hast eine Aufgabe! Wo befinden sich die Akten?" murmelte sie in die stille ihres Fahrzeugs. Triskellion. Der einzige Ort an dem sie sich nicht aufhalten wollte.

_Trauen sie niemandem._

Jenn krampfte ihre Hände ums Lenkrad. Sie würde nicht heulen! Sie war die mit der großen Klappe! Sie war die sarkastische Freundin, die Nachts angerufen wurde, wenn der Freund mal wieder stockbesoffen nach Hause kam. Sie hatte jetzt niemanden, dem sie sich anvertraue konnte, sie war alleine. Alleine in der Dunkelheit. In einer Dunkelheit voller Mörder und Monster.

Sie fädelte sich in den zäh fließenden Verkehr ein. Es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichen würde. Zeit, die sie dringend benötigte um sich auf die neue Situation einzustellen. Sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen. Um sie herum tobte das Leben und sie saß hier und ihre Welt war grau und kalt. Man war das poetisch...

Hinter ihr hupte jemand und schreckte sie auf. Sie fuhr los, bog ab und hielt sich außerhalb der Hauptstraßen auf. So wie Fury es eben wollte.

„Hat ihm am Ende auch nichts gebracht..." murmelte Jenn und fuhr ihrem fast sicheren Ende entgegen.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später fuhr sie in die Tiefgarage... So wie immer. Sie parkte auf ihrem Platz, so wie immer... sie blieb in ihrem Nissan sitzen... nicht so wie immer. Es war zum verrückt werden! Wieso sollte sie eigentlich in ein Gebäude volle Gegner spazieren, einen auf 'best Buddies for ever' machen und mal eben in ein Büro mit hoher Sicherheitsfreigabe hereinspaziere und einen Stapel Akten mitgehen lassen... super Idee.

„Ich werde so was von drauf gehen..."

Was sollte sie machen, wenn sie jemandem über den weg lief, der wissen wollte, was sie um diese Uhrzeit hier wollte? Es gab genügend Leute in diesem Gebäude, die wussten, wenn man sie anlog.

Sie würde nie herausfinde, ob sie dazu in der Lage war, sich unauffällig durch ein Gebäude voller Gegner zu bewegen, wenn sie stumpf in ihrem Auto sitzen blieb. Seien wir mal ehrlich, die Leute wussten, dass sie da war. Sie wussten nur noch nicht, ob sie gefährlich war, oder nicht.

„Auf geht's in den Wahnsinn..." Jenn öffnete die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe. Auf den Fahrstuhl hatte sie so was von keine Lust, kurz nachdem jemand erschossen wurde.

Das Treppenhaus war ruhig. Keine Menschenseele weit und breit. Nichts ungewöhnliches mitten in der Nacht. Eigentlich. Hier waren wir in einer der größten Regierungsbehörden der Welt und keiner, wirklich keiner rannte rum. Nichteinmal die Typen aus der IT - Abteilung waren unterwegs. Das war merkwürdig. Wie oft sie bis jetzt gedacht hatte, dass etwas merkwürdig war, wusste sie nicht. Sie wollte es auch teilweise gar nicht wissen. Als sie, wie ein asthmatischer Raucher nach einem Marathon im 25. Stock ankam, wusste sie, dass irgendetwas im Busch war. Sie hatte dieses merkwürdige Gefühl vom Vormittag wieder im Nacken. Als ob etwas passieren würde. Sie hoffte nur, dass dieses Etwas noch warten würde, bis sie sich fein säuberlich in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Hätte sie sich allerdings in diesem Moment umgedreht, hätte sie gewusst, dass das Etwas schon längst wusste, dass sie an einem Ort gewesen war, an dem sie nicht hätte sein sollen.

Man nannte ihn den Winter Soldier. Er tötete die, die seinem Herrn gefährlich wurden. Sein Herr war Hydra und in diesem Moment Alexander Pierce. Er wollte, dass ein Mann mit dem Namen Nick Fury an diesem Tag starb. Er hatte es bereits einmal versucht. Am Morgen... Da war er ihm noch entkommen. Doch am Abend, als er in der Wohnung dieses Mannes war... da hatte er ihn getötet. Er wusste, dass er tot war, er hatte die Bestätigung. Allerdings sollte er nun die Sekretärin beschatten. Nicht töten, beschatten. Es interessierte ihn, welches Ziel sie hatte, den sie hatte definitiv Angst. Todesangst. Vor ihm. Das störte ihn auf einer Ebene, die er nicht kannte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es falsch war. Was war falsch und was war richtig? Auch das schien er nicht zu wissen, denn diese Frau... Sie war nicht wie seine anderen Zielpersonen. Alle, die bisher durch ihn gestorben waren, hatten eine aggressive Ausstrahlung oder waren Wissenschaftler, die irgendwas gefährliches erfunden hatten. Das hier jedoch... war nur eine Sekretärin. Aber er stellte keine Fragen. Er war Soldat... er befolgte seine Befehle.

Jenn, welche sich stillschweigend durch die Gänge schlich, fragte sich, ob sie eben irgendwo falsch abgebogen war. Es sah alles so anders aus. War sie an diesem Bild nicht schon vor einer Weile vorbei gekommen? Sie blieb stehen, um sich zu orientieren. Es müsste eigentlich doch irgendwo hier gewesen sein... Sie war ja eine gute Sekretärin... fand nicht einmal das Büro ihres Bosses.

Sie bog um die nächste Ecke und stand endlich vor ihrem Ziel. Jetzt fehlten nur noch die blinkenden Leuchtschilder und ein markanter Jingel... am besten den aus 'The Legend of Zelda'.

„Das wurde ja auch verdammt noch mal Zeit..."knurrte Jenn. Sie war genervt und gestresst.

„Wehe du gehst nicht auf du Dreckstür..."

Sie ging den Schlüsselbund durch, fand nach einigem rumprobieren den Richtigen und betrat das Büro.

Was wollte sie im Büro seiner ehemaligen Zielperson um diese Uhrzeit? Er zog sich weiter in die Schatten zurück. Er würde warten, bis sie wieder heraus kam und ihr abnehmen, was auch immer sie dort mit herausbrachte. Es kam ihm zwar immer noch falsch vor, was er hier machte, aber er hatte seine Befehle... was wäre, wenn er seine Befehle ignorieren würde? In seinem Unterbewusstsein regte sich etwas. Es war wieder dieser kleine Funke des Wiederstandes, den er eben noch nicht identifizieren konnte...

Er schaute sich in dem Gang um, er konnte nichts auffälliges erkennen. Was auch kein wunder war, denn Pierce hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich niemand in diesem Teil des Gebäudes aufhielt. Er sagte auch, dass sie wahrscheinlich misstrauisch werden würde, aber zu beschäftigt damit sein würde, das Büro zu finden. Auch damit hatte er recht.

Jenn wühlte sich wie ein geistesgestörter Maulwurf durch die Aktenschränke... das waren nicht die Akten, von denen er gesprochen hatte... Sie hatte irgendetwas vergessen... was hatte er damals noch gesagt?

„Ich bin so ein Rindvieh..." murmelte sie, drehte sich um und blickte unter Furys Schreibtisch. Bingo.

Ihr (ehemaliger) paranoider Boss hatte ein Faible für das verstecken... Auf allen vieren krabbelte sie quer durch den Raum, unter den Schreibtisch und fing an zu tasten. Irgendwo hier müsste doch...? Nochmal Bingo! Sie ertastete eine kleine Kuhle unter dem Teppich. Ostern müsste bei ihm mit Sicherheit Spaß machen...

„Wie komme ich da jetzt dran?" so nah und doch so fern. Moment... waren das Teppichfliesen?

Sie zog an einem ende und der Teppich löste sich. Das lief ja doch ganz gut.

„Trotzdem ist das das bekloppteste und hirnrissigste, was ich in meinem bisherigen Leben gemacht habe."

Sie stopfte die Akten 'liebevoll' in ihren Rucksack. Als sie ihn noch einmal schwungvoll auf den Boden klatschen ließ, hörte sie etwas hartes. Was war den da in ihrem Rucksack? Sie öffnete ihn noch einmal und fand...

„Was in aller Welt, macht eine Rauchgranate in meinem Rucksack?" Sie starrte auf den Zettel am Splint. Für alle Fälle. Mark. Der Gremlin von der Ausgabe... was meinte er damit?

„Sind hier eigentlich alle vollkommen durch?" Sie stand auf, die Granate in der Hand. Das merkwürdige Gefühl meldete sich wieder. Da war was im Flur...

Wie lange kann eine Frau eigentlich in dem Büro eines Toten verbringen? Das dauerte ihm alles entschieden zu lange. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufschauen. Ah, die Tür öffnete sich. Jetzt würde er bald wissen, was da so lange gedauert hatte und was sie gefunden hatte. Das würde Pierce nur zu gerne wissen. Sie schaute den Flur auf und ab. Sie wusste, dass er hier war... nein, warte. Sie spürte dass er im Schatten lauerte. Der Funke war wieder da. Ein Heißer Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Kopf. Bilder. Bilder aus seiner... Vergangenheit? Ein schmächtiger junger Mann und zwei Frauen, die lachten. Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Was waren das für Menschen, kannten sie ihn? Natürlich kannten sie ihn, sie waren ja mit ihm da...

Jenn wusste, als sie den Flur betrat, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten war. Sie sah sie zwar noch nicht, aber sie wusste, dass irgendwer hier war, der nicht wirklich nett war...

„Hallo? Ist da wer?"

Ihr Schutzengel stellte ihr demnächst ein Armutszeugnis aus... wenn er bis dahin nicht schon in der Klapse angerufen und sie hatte einweisen lassen. Sie schaute weiter in die Dunkelheit. Da reflektierte doch was... Ein Arm...

„Wieso... Wieso kann es nicht einmal glatt laufen?" mit diesen Worten drehte sich sich um und rannte los in Richtung Treppenhaus, dass hoffte sie zumindest. Sie starrte auf ihre Hand. Rauchgranate. Da vorne war eine Kreuzung, wo sie rechts abbiegen musste. Ihr kam eine Idee. Es würde zwar nicht viel bringen, aber sie zog den Splint und ließ sie fallen.

Er wusste, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte. Das war ein Fehler, den er jetzt ausbügeln musste. Und zwar schnell. Er setzte ihr nach. Sie war schneller als sie aussah. Besonders, wenn man an die Leistung im Treppenhaus nachdachte. Das würde ihr trotzdem nichts bringen.

Er kam um die Ecke und prallte vor eine Weiße Nebelwand...

Woher hatte sie eine verdammte Rauchgranate?

„Du entkommst mir nicht." knurrte er.

Er würde einfach bei ihrem wagen in der Tiefgarage warten. Wie sollte sie hier den sonst wegkommen? Das Gebäude war abgeriegelt. Der einzige weg führte durch die Garage im Untergeschoss.

Jenn wusste, dass sie am Arsch war...

Sie hatte sich dagegen entschieden, den weg nach unten zu nehmen und war stattdessen aufs Dach geflüchtet... eine dämliche Idee...

Sie schaute sich auf dem Dach um. Nichts, was ihr helfen könnte von hier zu verduften. Sie ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Was würde sie nicht dafür geben, fliegen zu können... Sie hörte ein metallisches klacken. Es kam aus der Richtung der Dachkante. Zog sich da gerade jemand hoch, oder was? Sie blieb sitzen. Zwar nicht die intelligenteste Idee, wenn ein geistesgestörter Irrer sie abmurksen wollte, aber er würde ja wohl auch nicht die Gebäudefassade hochklettern, oder?

Das Geräusch wurde immer lauter und dann war es still. Zwei Hände erschienen am Rand. Eine Frau zog sich hoch. Von allen Personen, die hier herumgeistern hätten können, erwischte sie ausgerechnet ihren Stalker...

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Kommen sie, ich bringe sie hier weg."

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass ich ihnen trauen kann?" sagte Jenn müde.

„Das können sie nicht, aber sie haben nicht wirklich eine Wahl, oder?" sagte Hill. Sie war merkwürdig, hatte aber eine positive Ausstrahlung. Nichts im Vergleich zu den anderen, die hier manchmal rumliefen.

„Es klingt zwar vollkommen bescheuert, aber ihre Ausstrahlung sagt mir, dass sie zu den guten gehören... wer auch immer das sein mag." murmelte sie.

Agent Hill sah sie nur an. Wenn es stimmte, was Fury gesagt hatte, ging es hier wohl um mehr als nur die Ausstrahlung. Es war ein Urinstinkt.

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag, an dem sie den Auftrag erhalten hatte, eine Frau zu beschatten.

Damals hatte sie gefragt, was so besonders an der Frau auf dem Foto sei, dass eine Regierungsbehörde sie beschatten ließ. Die Antwort von Fury war ein schlichtes 'mal sehen'.

Jetzt, wo sie sie hier auf dem Dach sitzen sah, die Arme um den Rucksack auf ihrem Schoß gewickelt und in ihre grünen Augen blickte, die zwar die Müdigkeit ihres Körpers widerspiegelten, allerdings auch einen glühen aufwiesen, der von einem starken und aktiven Geist zeugten. Mit ein bisschen Training würde sie eine wunderbare Agentin abgeben.

„Komm, wir müssen uns hier mal langsam abseilen, sonst haben wir gleich ein Problem." Sie sagte ihr nicht, dass sie sowieso schon in monströsen Schwierigkeiten steckten, aber dass musste sie ja nicht unbedingt wissen.

Nach einigen Versuchen, Jenn in ein Klettergurt zu stopfen und festzumachen, machten sie sich an den Abstieg. Es war hoch... verdammt hoch... zu hoch.

„Könnten sie, vielleicht für fünf Minuten ihr gequitsche einstellen? Ich wollte heute eigentlich noch nicht sterben!" fauchte die braunhaarige Frau Jenn an.

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn!" quiekte diese.

„Ja, Wahnsinn mit ihnen irgendwo unauffällig hinzugehen. Das klappt niemals." Ein Windstoß erfasste sie.

„Ich will noch nicht sterben!"

„Wenn sie weiter so laut sind, sterben wir alle beide!" fauchte Hill.

Endlich war Jenn still. Was auch Zeit wurde, denn so konnte Robin... äh, Maria sich endlich auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren. Lebendig, ohne einen hässlichen Fleck auf dem Asphalt zu hinterlassen, unten ankommen.

„Sind wir schon unten?"

„Fast, nur noch ein kleines Stückchen."

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie den Boden. Sie schlichen leise über den Platz zu einem parkenden Fahrzeug. Sie stiegen ein.

„Fahren sie uns zu der besprochenen Adresse. Verhalten sie sich normal." Der Fahrer nickte.

„Wir werden sie jetzt in ein sicheres Versteck bringen. Sie wissen, wie man eine Waffe benutzt, oder?" fragte Hill.

„Grundtraining, aber ich werde wohl treffen, wenn es sein muss... ich töte nicht gerne... oder sehe Leute gerne sterben..." sie dachte an ihren Boss. Hatte er Familie?

„Ich auch nicht."

Sie fuhren einige Zeit, bogen hier und da rechts ran und hielten schließlich...

„Das ist das sichere Versteck?"

„Sie kennen sich hier ja aus, oder?

„Ist das ihr ernst?" Sie standen vor ihrem alten Wohnhaus.

„Misses Burns hat sich bereit erklärt, sie aufzunehmen. Viel Spaß wünsche ich ihnen." Mit diesen Worten schubste sie Jenn einfach aus dem wagen und ließ sie stehen. Das lief ja mal wieder blendend... und den Rucksack hatte sie auch mitgenommen...

Sie befühlte ihre Hosentasche... ein USB Stick war ihr beim durchwühlen der schränke in die Finger gekommen. Laut Beschriftung enthielt er Informationen über ein Projekt mit dem Namen 'Firestorm'. Warum sie allerdings auf diesen kleinen Speicherstick aufmerksam geworden ist, wusste sie nicht, aber irgendwas sagte ihr, dass sie einige Sachen darauf finden würde, die für sie mehr oder weniger interessant sein würden. Sie hatte das so im Gefühl. Hinter sich hörte sie eine Tür aufgehen.

„Wollen sie den ganzen Tag da rumstehen, oder wollen sie auch mal reinkommen?" sagte die alte Misses Burns. Jetzt konnte sie ja das Gespräch führen, was sie schon so lange führen wollte.


	6. A danger foreseen is a danger avoided

A danger foreseen is a danger avoided

Warum zur Hölle war da gerade eben ein Bus umgeflogen? Okay, sie hatte irgendwas durch die Luft fliegen sehen, aber ernsthaft? Ein Bus?

Jenn schaute sich um, sie hörte Schüsse. Das war doch zu heulen!

„Nur ein mal... Nur ein verdammtes mal, möchte ich nicht fast gekillt werden... ist das zu viel verlangt?" maulte sie und rannte Richtung Bus. Etwas explodierte einige Meter entfernt, sie blieb stehen. War das da Natascha? Was fuchtelte die den mit den Armen in der Luft rum?

„Verschwindet!" Sie blickte sich um. „Er kommt!"

Was? Wer? Jenn blickte hoch zur Brücke... Rennen war eine sehr gute Idee, denn dort stand wieder der Typ mit dem Metallarm. Jaha... das Schicksal hasste sie wohl...

„Jenn? Was zur Hölle machst du hier?" fragte eine verwirrte Natascha, als Jenn neben ihr auftauchte. Ach? Man konnte sie also doch überraschen.

„Was ich hier mache? Ich versuche nicht zu sterben! Ich lass mich ganz bestimmt nicht von diesen Kasperköpfen abmurksen. Nicht von Rumlow und ganz bestimmt nicht von einem Mann mit Metallarm und Lederklamotten." knurrte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Der folgende Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände...

„Akten. Furys Büro. Komischer Mann mit Glitzerarm." fasste Jenn sich kurz. Sie schaute sich noch einmal um. Wie sind die Vogel so schnell da runter gekommen? Und warum durchsiebten die den Bus? Ihr taten die Menschen Leid, die noch drin waren.

„Jenn, du gehst hier in Deckung. Ich weiß nicht wo er ist, aber egal was passiert... bleib unten!" Die rothaarige schuppste sie hinter ein Auto und rannte los, dass Handy am Ohr. Irgendwer lief an ihrem Versteck vorbei. Sie robbte ein kleines bisschen nach vorne, um eine bessere Sicht zu haben, dabei viel ihr blick auf ein paar Kampfstiefel...

Oh, dass lief gar nicht gut... Überhaupt nicht gut... Jenn erhob sich langsam, bloß keine hektischen Bewegungen machen. Wer war der Typ eigentlich?Was hatte sie ihm den getan? Mister 'Groß-dunkelhaarig und gefährlich' starrte sie an, als wöge er ab, ob er sie töten sollte oder nicht... wahrscheinlich dachte er sogar darüber nach, ob er sie töten sollte oder nicht. Dass Gesicht kam ihr allerdings bekannt vor... nur woher? In Gedanken versunken grübelte Jenn weiter über den unheimlichen Mann, der vor ihr stand. Eine Bewegung in ihrem rechten Gesichtsfeld ließ sie aufschrecken.

„Geh weg von ihm!" brüllte Natascha.

„Hä? Von dem da?" Jenn zeigte wie eine Vollidiotin auf den dunkelhaarigen Schrank.

„Wie viele Typen siehst du hier?" Schrie sie wieder. In diesem Moment sprintete Steve an ihr vorbei. Jenn schaute ihm hinterher, schaute im Anschluss wieder Natascha an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was der Russin ein genervtes stöhnen entlockte.

„Seid wann muss man Angst vor Steve haben?" schnauzte die Rothaarige.

Dass Jenn am Anfang ein kleines bisschen angst vor ihm hatte, ließ sie jetzt mal gepflegt unter den Tisch fallen, aber Nat hatte recht... Steve war im Vergleich zu anderen echt nett.

Der Winter Soldier, welcher sich das ganze schweigend angeschaut hatte, war immer noch zu keiner wahren Lösung für sein Problem gekommen. Bisher hatte er immer nur getötet. Er wurde aufgetaut, er bekam einen Auftrag, er erledigte ihn, er wurde wieder eingefroren. Immer wieder. Warum er sich allerdings nach seiner letzten 'Löschung' so genau an die Abläufe erinnerte wusste er nicht. Was er wusste, dass ihn diese Personen irritierten... sie verursachten Kopfschmerzen. Besonders dieser blonde... das Ziel, was er beseitigen sollte. Er kannte ihn... niemand kannte ihn. Niemand kannte den Winter Soldier.

„Bucky?"

„Wer zum Teufel ist Bucky?"

Meinte er ihn? Wer war Bucky? War er Bucky? Er wusste es nicht... Es verwirrte ihn, dass ein kleines Fünkchen erkennen in seiner Brust aufflackerte. Schmerz. Die rothaarige hatte auf ihn geschossen. Das brachte ihn wieder ihn seine Welt zurück. Er hätte sie eben töten sollen, jetzt hatte er ein Problem...

Er zielte auf den blonden... oh ja... er zuerst!

Irgendwas krachte auf ihn drauf... Was war den heute los? Ein Mann mit Flügeln?

„Ziehen sie sich zurück." Sagte eine Stimme in seinem Ohr... Pierce...

In der ferne konnte Jenn Sirenen hören... nicht gut.

„Ich will euch ja nicht hetzten, aber wir sollten hier verduften!"

„Nicht ohne Bucky!" sagte Steve.

Bucky? Der Bucky? Das musste er ihr nachher aber mal genauer erklären... wenn es ein nachher gab.

Sie schaute sich nach dem Mann um, der scheinbar Captain Americas Kindheitsfreund war und welcher eigentlich im Zweiten Weltkrieg gefallen war.

Er war verschwunden... was eine Überraschung.

Es war auch zu spät, sich aus dem Staub zu machen, denn um sie herum brach die Hölle los.

Schwarze SUV's reihten sich an diverse Streifenwagen... um sie herum stiegen Mitglieder der Strike Teams aus.

Rumlow und sein Minime...

Jenn kniff die Augen zusammen. Wieso wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass es jetzt richtig hässlich werden würde. Rumlow blickte sie an... und fing an zu grinsen...

Arschloch! Fluchte Jenn in Gedanken. Du blödes eingebildetes Arschloch!

Genau so schnell war es allerdings auch wieder verschwunden, als er merkte, dass ein Nachrichten Helikopter über ihnen kreiste.

„Nicht hier. Nimm die Waffe runter!" Sein Minime hatte wohl schlechte Laune. Er drückte Cap ein Gewehr an den Kopf. Definitiv schlechte Laune. Und lebensmüde.

Rumlow inspiziert Natascha... Naja, eigentlich eher ihre Schusswunde an der Schulter, die sie munter verbluten ließ.

„Ladet sie in den Wagen und legt ihnen Handschellen an." Rumlow kam zu Jenn rüber und hockte sich vor ihr hin.

„Wir werden deine Freunde töten und dich mit zu Pierce nehmen und dann werden wir eine Menge Spaß haben." Er grinste.

Jenn wusste nicht, dass sie überhaupt dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre jemanden umzubringen, jetzt allerdings, war sie sich sicher... Rumlow wollte sie so was von tot sehen.

„Oh, dass Kätzchen hat Krallen. Steckt sie zu den anderen." Sagte er zu einem vorbeilaufenden Polizisten. Sie wurde abgeführt wie eine Verbrecherin... das war so was von nicht ihre Gehaltsklasse! Sie wollte für den scheiß eine Gehaltserhöhung! Ach ja... ihr Boss war ja tot...

Jenn drehte den Kopf nach Rumlow um.

„Wenn ich diesen Scheiß hier überlebe... Schwöre ich dir, werde ich dir so dermaßen in den Arsch treten, dass du mir ohne weiteres die Fußnägel abkauen kannst, du eingebildetes Arschloch!"

Brüllte sie ihm hinterher. Ihre Augen glühten... und zwar richtig... wie die Augen einer Katze in der Nacht.

„Sagt Pierce, er soll sich auf was gefasst machen... Die Katze ist wütend."

„Sir?"

„Sagt es ihm einfach, stell nicht so viele Fragen!" Fauchte er. Das würde wohl noch interessant werden.

Einige Minuten später, saßen sie, zusammen mit Lord Helmchen 1 &amp; 2 zusammen auf der Ladefläche eines Lieferwagens.

„Er hat mich angesehen, als ob er mich nicht kennen würde." sagte Steve traurig. Da lag was im argen... ordentlich im argen. Jenn wollte nicht taktlos sein, deshalb hielt sie mit ihrer Neugierde und ihrer Meinung hinter dem Berg. Das Bucky ihn so ansah, lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass man sein Gedächtnis gelöscht hatte. Es war eine Praktik, die teilweise in geschlossenen Anstalten wurde, allerdings heute nicht mehr praktiziert wird, da es Menschenunwürdig war, jemanden mit Elektroschocks zu behandeln/ foltern.

„Wir brauchen hier einen Arzt. Sie verblutet, wenn wir die Wunde nicht behandeln." sagte Sam.

Die Reaktion von Helmchen 1 &amp; 2 war es, den Elektroschlagstock zu ziehen. Super Laune die beiden. Ein Sonnenstrahl am düsteren und todbringendem Firmament unserer Apokalypse. Echt toll.

Fünf Minuten später hielt der Lieferwagen scheinbar an einer Ampel. Helmchen 1 zog den Elektroschlagstock... na super, jetzt wurden wir auch noch schön knusprig gegart, bevor wir ins Gras bissen... aber nein... er zog es seinem Kollegen über... was?

„Schuldete ihr Kollege ihnen Geld?" Jenn, halt doch einmal dein großes Maul! Nur einmal in deinem Leben!

„Nein, aber der Helm quetscht mir das Hirn ab." sagte eine weibliche Stimme. Moment, die Stimme kannte sie doch!

Der Helmträger zog namensgebendes Accessoire vom Kopf.

„Maria?"

Sam, Steve und Natascha guckten nur verwirrt. Wären sie nicht gerade in Lebensgefahr, würde sie lachen.

Gut, dass Jenn ihr die Akte aus Fury's Büro gegeben hatte, sonst würde sie genau den selben Ausdruck zur schau stellen. Sie wusste, dass Hill in DC war, aber wieso, dass wusste sie noch nicht.

„Wir müssen hier verschwinden und zwar schnell." Hill zog etwas aus der Tasche, dass aussah wir ein Feuerzeug. Kurze Zeit später, wusste sie, dass es im entferntesten ein Feuerzeug war, allerdings eher ein Schweißgerät war. Ein leistungsfähiges Schweißgerät, welches ein Gulligroßes Loch in den Fahrzeugboden schmolz. Sehr praktisch.

„Wer erfindet so etwas?" Jenn fragte sich wirklich, was für ein Genie so etwas erfinden konnte.

„Jemand, der Mitglied eines Außenteams ist. Sein Name ist Leopold Fitz." sagte Hill und führte sie weiter durch das Labyrinth aus Abwasserkanälen.

„Ich möchte euch nur ungern stören, aber Natascha brauch einen Arzt und zwar schnell." Sam stützte die ehemalige KGB-Agentin, welche besorgniserregend blass geworden war.

Steve trottete still hinter ihnen her, er war scheinbar in Gedanken ziemlich weit weg. Wer wusste schon, an was er gerade dachte, allerdings wusste Jenn eine Sache. Sie wollte dem Mann nicht in die quere kommen, wenn er loszog um seinen besten Freund zu retten. Wirklich nicht.

„Wir sind gleich da, nur noch um die nächste Ecke. Wir mussten ein Safe House nehmen, welches nicht auf dem Radar von Hydra ist." sagte Maria. Moment!

„Wir? Wer ist den noch alles da hinten?" fragte Jenn. Das wurde ja immer interessanter. Und gefährlicher. Wenn es stimmt, was sie vermutete, dann hatten sie bald nicht nur ein riesiges Problem, sondern drei fliegende Luftschiffe, die mit einer wahnsinnigen Feuerkraft ausgestattet waren. In den Händen von Hydra... ausgestattet mit dem Algorithmus von Zola. Oh, dass war für diese Scheißkerle wie Weihnachten!

Sie kamen an einem Staudamm raus. Natascha ging es immer schlechter, aber sie versteckte es. Jenn, welche neben ihr lief, konnte ihre Schmerzen fast fühlen. Merkwürdig.

„Äh... Arzt und zwar schnell. Sehr schnell!"

„Sie will ihn wahrscheinlich erst sehen." sagte Hill, welche überraschend ruhig war.

„Wen sehen?" Fragten alle vier überrascht.

Hill ging voraus, der Rest folgte ihr. Als sie um die ecke bogen, sahen sie ein-

„Ist das ein medizinisches Zelt?" Fragte Sam überrascht.

„Woher weist du, was das ist? Ich hab so was noch nie gesehen..." sagte Jenn. Sie fühlte sich so fehl am Platz. Jeder hier hatte bereits irgendetwas in seinem Leben geleistet. Jeder. Nur sie nicht. Sie schuppste Bleistifte, kommandierte junge Agents in der Ausbildung rum und brachte sich mit ihrer großen Klappe in Schwierigkeiten. Sehr produktiv Jenn. Wirklich.

Sie schoben eine Außenwand zur Seite und starrten. Starrten auf die Person, die in einem Krankenbett lag und sie aus einem Auge anguckte. Okay... Das war jetzt doch etwas gruselig.

„Das wurde aber auch mal langsam Zeit." Murrte ihr eigentlich toter Boss. Scheiß auf das Schweißgerät im Taschenformat! Dass hier! Das hier war der Grund, warum man sie bald in die geschlossene Anstalt einweisen würde!

„Sir, entschuldigen sie meine unverschämte Feststellung, aber sie waren tot." sagte Jenn trocken. Ja, heute war definitiv der Tag des Unfassbaren. Sie hatte heute zwei Leute gesehen, die eigentlich Tod waren, allerdings quick lebendig durch die Gegend spazierten. Naja, Fury lag eher halb tot im Bett, aber hey, er war nicht tot.

„Ich habe sie sterben sehen, Director!" sagte Natascha. Erhöhen wir auf drei eigentlich tote Personen, die lebendig durch die Gegend liefen, denn Natascha hätte eigentlich mittlerweile auch ins Gras beißen müssen.

„Sie mussten glauben, dass ich wirklich tot bin." Der hatte die ruhe weg.

Kurze Zeit später, Natascha wurde gerade noch zusammengenäht, saßen sie alle an einem Tisch und hielten einen kleinen Krisenstab. Jenn saß am Rande und hörte hier und da zu. In Gedanken allerdings war sie bei Pierce. Was wollte er eigentlich von ihr? Warum wollte er sie so dringend sehen?

„Miss Demour? Hören sie zu?" Oh, sie war angesprochen worden.

„Ähhh...? Was?" Geistreich Mädchen, Geistreich.

„Ich hatte sie gefragt, wo sie mit ihren Gedanken sind?" fragte Fury.

„Ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht, was Rumlow zu mir gesagt hatte, bevor er mich zu den anderen in den Gefangenentransporter gesteckt hat." sagte Jenn. Sie wunderte sich doch irgendwie, warum er sie in einer gefährlichen Situation nach ihrem Grund der geistigen Abwesenheit fragte.

„Er meinte, dass Pierce mich sehen wollte." Den Teil mit dem Spaß ließ sie weg, weil er ihr irgendwie unangenehm war. Das musste niemand wissen. Wirklich nicht.

„Irgendeine Ahnung, warum er sie sehen wollte?" Er hatte sich vorgebeugt. Sie arbeitete zwar noch nicht lange für ihn, wusste aber, wenn er was verbarg und jetzt gerade verbarg er etwas vor ihr. Er wusste es. Er wollte nur wissen, ob sie es auch wusste. Was war hier eigentlich los?

„Nein Sir, leider habe ich keine Ahnung, warum mich ihr Vorgesetzter sehen wollte..." sagte Jenn.

Er könnte wenigstens so tun, als ob er nichts wüsste! Ihre große Klappe fuhr gerade mal wieder den 'scheiß-egal-Highway' entlang den sie setzte ihrem Satz noch ein: „Sie vielleicht?" hinzu.

Er beäugte sie.

„Nein." sagte er schlicht.

Lügner! Hier wollte jemand was von ihr. Jemand, der verdammt gefährlich war! Und er wusste wieso! Jemand, der ihre Freunde töten wollte!

„Natürlich." sagte Jenn kühl. Er sah sie an, sagte jedoch nichts. Kluger Mann.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Er sah auf den Tisch. Ein aufgeklappter Koffer befand sich darauf.

„Ach ja, wir waren gerade dabei zu besprechen, wie wir die Helicarrier aus dem Himmel bekommen. Dieser Koffer enthält drei Informationschips. Sie ersetzten die Hauptkontrolleinheit. Allerdings muss dies vor Ort geschehen. Es müssen Leute auf die Carrier. Und genau das ist das allgemeine Problem." sagte er und überließ den Rest den anwesenden Personen und ihrer Fantasie.

Ein tödliches Problem.

„Shield kann so nicht weiter existieren. Hydra ist überall. Wir können sie nur vernichten, wenn wir auch Shield vernichten." sagte Steve. Er war wütend.

„Aber-" fing Fury an.

„Shield wie wir es kennen, kann und wird so nicht weiter existieren."

„Ist sonst noch wer Caps Meinung?" sagte Fury resigniert. Im Geiste hatte er schon kapituliert. Er wusste, dass Steve recht hatte.

Natascha und Jenn hob die Hand.

Sam sagte „Ich mache alles wie die beiden, nur langsamer." Damit meinte er Steve und Natascha. Das konnte ja was werden.


	7. Frozen in the Sky

Frozen in the Sky

Caps Plan war... unkonventionell.

Jenn fragte sich allerdings, warum genau sie mitkommen musste. Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich gegen Rumlow oder sonstige Vögel durchsetzen. Sie war ein Lemming, ein Bauer in einem makaberen Schachspiel. Und Cap klopfte an die Tür zur Hölle, die mit Kontrollraum beschriftet war.

„Klopfen? Dein ernst? Was glaubst du bringt das in einem Gebäude, wo dich jeder töten will?" Jenn verstand ihn einfach nicht.

„Manchmal kommt man mit klopfen weiter." sagte er. Und er sollte Recht behalten, jemand machte die Tür auf. Und erschreckte sich zu Tode.

„Nettigkeiten? Du bist Captain America... Die meisten Gegner haben Angst vor dir..." sagte Jenn und beobachtete, wie der arme Angestellte den Rückzug in den Raum antrat. Steve betrat den Raum, ihm folgten Maria Hill und Sam Wilson und leider auch sie.

Sie wollte eigentlich nicht Mitglied des Todestrupps sein, war es allerdings geworden. Mist!

Jenn ging durch den Raum und suchte sich einen Platz zum arbeiten. Was auch immer sie hier tun sollte. Ihre Kollegin hatte sie einfach mitgeschleift. Sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass sie hier hilfreich werden würde.

„Das ist so was von Bullshit... und das weist du..." murmelte Jenn vor sich hin. Sie saß rechts neben Steve, der eine Rede über Shield und Hydra hielt. Er schaute sie an, hörte aber nicht auf. Wortlos gab Jenn ihm zu verstehen, dass nicht er gemeint war. Er grinste und machte einfach weiter. Er mochte ja ein Nationalheld sein, aber manchmal... war er wie ein kleines Kind.

„Schreibst du so was vorher auf, oder geht dir das einfach so durch den Kopf?"

Jenn schaute hoch und sah, dass Sam Steve meinte. Ja, dass hatte sie sich auch schon diverse male gefragt.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn wir Projekt 'Insight' stoppen wollen." Maria Hill wusste wie man Stimmung machte.

„Jenn, hast du die Protokolle dabei?"

„Welche Protokolle?" Der USB – Stick aus der Akte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn mitgehen lassen hatte.

„Sie wissen, welche ich meine. Die, die Fury in der Akte deponiert hatte." sagte sie mit einem lächeln... was? Seit wann konnte die Frau lächeln?

Jenn kramte in ihrer Tasche herum und förderte das gewünschte Speichergerät zu Tage.

„Das war keine Absicht... der ist rausgefallen..." nuschelte sie. Gott! Jetzt fühlte sie sich kriminell! Aber es stimmte.

Ihre beiden Mitstreiter hatten sich derweil auf den weg gemacht, den bösen Jungs den Popo zu versohlen.

„Du wirst mit Sam und Steve Verbindung halten und sie durch das Chaos navigieren, wenn sie sich zu weit, von der abgemachten Route entfernen." Die gute Frau war ja optimistisch... es konnte nicht schlimmer werden, oder?

„Jenn?"

„Mhh?"

„Du kannst das."

„Wenn du meinst... Steve, Sam. Hört ihr mich?"

„Laut und deutlich, Kleine." Sam... Wer war hier klein?

„Okay, der Fledermaus geht's gut. Steve?"

„Alles klar." Sie konnte im Hintergrund Schüsse hören. Wie schnell schaffte der Kerl es eigentlich sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen?

„Tut ihr beiden mir einen gefallen? Solltet ihr Rumlow treffen... sagt ihm er kann sich sein dämliches Grinsen in seinen Hintern schieben und damit eine Runde Spaß haben."

Es war still am anderen ende der Leitung.

„Alles klar, Kleine. Sonst noch was?"

„Tritt ihm in den Arsch!"

Hill, die schweigend zugehört hatte, grinste stillschweigend vor sich hin. Die grinst in der letzten Zeit aber oft.

„Was? Rumlow ist ein Arschloch!" murrte Jenn.

„Ja, dass weiß ich. Allerdings ist der Captain wahrscheinlich von deiner Wortwahl nicht ganz so angetan."

„Steve?"

„Wir reden darüber, wenn ich wieder unten bin... eine Frau die flucht wie ein Seemann..." Der Rest des Satzes war wohl nicht für sie bestimmt. Egal.

Einige Zeit später kam die Nachricht, dass der Start der Helicarrier vorverlegt wurde. Super Steve! Deine Ansprache hat gewirkt... in beide Richtungen. Im Triskelion brach die Hölle los. Jeder ging auf jeden los, da niemand wusste, wer Freund und wer Feind war. Jenn, welche vor ihrem PC saß und TomTom spielte, machte sich so ihre Gedanken. War Sharon auch hier? Wenn ja, ging es ihr gut? Sie mussten dieses Monster stoppen!

„Hey, Maria..."

„Ja?"

„Ich hab Angst. Nicht Angst um mich. Angst um meine Freunde, um meine Familie. Herr im Himmel! Ich habe sogar Angst, das Fury ernsthaft ins Gras beißt! Und der Typ ist mein Boss! Ich meine wer mag seinen Boss?" jammerte sie.

„Es wird schon. Steve und Sam sind da draußen. Natascha ist auch unterwegs."

Das hoffte sie... Das hoffte sie wirklich.

Zur gleichen Zeit, lief eine Person, die nicht wusste wer oder was sie war Richtung Startrampe. Er hatte nur ein Ziel... seinen Auftrag ausführen und den Frieden, der von seinem Ziel gestört wurde, wieder herzustellen. Im Namen von Hydra. Wieso hatte er nur das Gefühl, dass das irgendwie falsch war. Es war, als ob irgendwo in seinem gequälten Gehirn etwas leise flüsterte, dass es falsch war, was er hier tat. Aber Hydrat war doch gut... oder? Er wurde langsamer. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Das war alles seine Schuld! Die Schuld von dem Mann auf der Brücke... Welche Brücke? Argh!

„Hey, Sam. Was ist los?" Jenn wurde von einem Schmerzlaut aufgeschreckt.

„Ich möchte ja jetzt keinen Druck machen, aber es ist gerade viel schlimmer geworden. Sehr viel schlimmer." keuchte Sam. Sie hörte eine Explosion im Hintergrund. „Steves Kumpel aus grauer Vorzeit ist gerade aufgetaucht."

Bucky. Das war allerdings ein Problem.

„Und er hat eine Mordslaune!" schrie er. Laute Windgeräusche. Ein Krachen. Was war da los?

„Sam? Was ist passiert? Sag was?" Ganz ehrlich, sie hatte gerade angefangen ihn zu mögen! Der durfte nicht krepieren!

„Alles klar, aber Cap muss jetzt alleine klar kommen. Mir wurden die Flügel gestutzt. Ich guck mal, wie ich mich anderweitig nützlich machen kann."

Das war weniger gut. Sie hatten die Flügel verloren.

„Du hast das mitbekommen, oder Steve?"

„Ja... improvisieren wir halt ein kleines bisschen."

„Tust du das nicht schon die ganze Zeit? Bitte stirb nicht, okay? Und frag Sharon, ob sie mit dir ausgeht." Sie wollte ihn ein kleines bisschen aufziehen. Maria warf ihr einen Blick von der Seite zu.

„Manchmal hab ich echt das Gefühl, dass du und Natascha ein wunderbares Team abgeben würdet."

sagte er resigniert.

„Wieso?" Es machte Spaß, Steve zu ärgern. Wirklich.

„Später, jetzt muss ich weitermachen."

Es verstrichen weitere Minuten, in denen Jenn sich sinnlos auf ihrem Stuhl drehte und Hill irgendwas auf ihrem PC tippte. Bei ihrer letzten Umdrehung viel ihr allerdings etwas auf den Überwachungskameras auf. Um genau zu sein, eine Person, die sich auf Sam zubewegte und ihr in den letzten paar Tagen ziemlichen Ärger eingebracht hatten.

„Sam, du bekommst gleich Besuch."

„Von wem?"

„Rumlow" Jenn rollte mit den Augen. Der Typ war ein Ekel... ein nerviges, selbstgerechtes Ekelpaket.

„Irgendwas, was ich über ihn wissen sollte, bevor ich die dresche meines Lebens beziehe?"

„Ich würde ja sagen, geh ihm aus dem weg und versteck dich, aber ich bin auch der Feigling hier. Lass dich nicht von ihm packen und pass auf seine Rechte auf, die ist mies."

„Woher wusstest du, dass Rumlow eine miese Rechte hat?" Hill klang erstaunt.

„Hab Leute beobachtet. Ja, ich weiß... das ist gruselig und unhöflich, hat aber eine ganze Menge Ärger erspart."

Hill starrte wieder auf ihren Bildschirm, sprach allerdings weiter mit ihr.

„Inwiefern Ärger erspart?"

„Kennen sie dieses Gefühl, wenn sie jemand verfolgt? Es ist, so etwas wie eine Ahnung. Ich fühle ich unwohl, wenn mich jemand anlügt. Dieses Gefühl hatte ich bei den STRICKE Teams auch. Ich hab mir dann schön einen Kaffee in meine Thermosflasche umgefüllt und hab meine Pause mit dem stalken von Menschen verbracht... ich bin nicht Natascha, aber ich bin harmlos." Jenn grinste.

Hill schaute sie wieder an und verstand, was sie meinte. Sie wirkte nicht wie ein Killer auf Urlaub.

Wenn sie rumlief, war es nichts ungewöhnliches...

„Du wirst für andere unsichtbar, weil sie dich nicht als Gefahr einstufen..." murmelte Hill geistesabwesend.

„Sollte man meinen, nicht wahr?" sagte Jenn. Das war in der Highschool ihr größter Vorteil... wenn

Missi mal wieder Bock hatte, jemanden zu vermöbeln... Sie beobachtete die Lage und ging dem Ärger aus dem Weg. Nicht die mutigste Art, mit einem Konflikt umzugehen, aber es ist die Art, am längsten aus dem Krankenhaus zu bleiben.

Auf Hills Bildschirm tauchten Unmengen an roter Punkte auf. Das waren Ziele für Insight...

„Das sieht nicht gut aus... Cap?" Statisches rauschen... Hatte der etwa seinen Kommunikator ausgestellt? Warum?

„Steve hat seinen Ohrhörer ausgestellt... hoffen wir mal, dass er weiß, was er da tut..." murmelte Jenn. Das war so was von scheiße... Es krachte draußen. Sie schaute auf Hills Bildschirm. Die roten Punkte waren weg. Steve hatte es geschafft! Die Helicarrier zerstörten sich gegenseitig. Der Typ, der das programmiert hatte, war gerade auf Platz 3 ihrer Lieblingsleute gerutscht. Vorne waren gerade Sam und Steve.

Apropos Sam. Der fluchte gerade farbenfroh in ihr Ohr. Irgendwas von wegen 13. Stock.

„Was ist da draußen los, Maria?"

„Der letzte Helicarrier hat den Triskelion zerstört."

Wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass Sam in Sicherheit gewesen wäre, hätte sie jetzt Panik gehabt. Da er allerdings sehr lebendig anhörte, war das in Ordnung. Wie ihre Mutter immer sagte, wer fluchen und sich beschweren kann, ist nicht tot. Sie liebte ihre Mutter. Wo war jetzt eigentlich Steve?

„Ich habe immer noch keine Verbindung zu Steve."

„Das wird schon." Das bezweifelte sie. Maria scheinbar auch, denn sie runzelte die Stirn.

Jenn, saß auf ihrem Stuhl und dachte nach. Es war vorbei... alles war vorbei. Kein Shield mehr, kein Rumlow mehr... kein Job mehr... nicht schon wieder...

„Jetzt sitze ich schon wieder auf dem Arbeitsamt... Yay!"

„Das wird kein Problem darstellen, es gibt viele Orte, an denen du arbeiten kannst. Tony Stark sucht immer jemanden." sagte Hill.

Tony Stark... der Typ, mit der großen Klappe.

„Das würden die Leute seelisch nicht überleben. Jarvis würde sich wahrscheinlich selbst löschen..."

murmelte Jenn. Mal im ernst... der Computer war netter als sein Programmierer.

„Das könnte durchaus sein. Ich hab Steve gefunden. Er liegt am Flussbett, südlich des Triskelion."

Wie sich herausstellte, war er bewusstlos. Außerdem sah er aus, als ob er eine Runde mit dem Terminator im Ring gedreht hätte. Wie er allerdings an das Flussbett kam, war Jenn schleierhaft... Die Strömung verlief in die falsche Richtung, also musste ihn jemand hierher gebracht haben. Die Frage, die sich hier stellte war, wer das gewesen war. Sie hatte eine Vermutung, die sie niemandem mitteilte, sie allerdings Steve mitteilte, als ein paar Tage später wieder zu sich kam. Er berichtete von den Ereignissen auf dem Helicarrier. Das Bucky da war. Das Bucky ihn so vermöbelt hatte. Sich scheinbar auf halber Strecke, Steve den Schädel zu Brei zu schlagen erinnerte, wer Steve war.

„Ich denke er hat dich aus dem Fluss gezogen." sagte Jenn stumpf heraus.

„Ja, dass denke ich auch." sagte Steve. Sam saß dazwischen und schaute von einem zum anderen.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte Jenn.

„Ich warte ab, was Natascha herausgefunden hat und überlege dann, wie ich weiter machen werde."

Natascha bat einige Tage später darum, Steve auf dem Friedhof zu treffen, auf dem Fury angeblich beerdigt wurde.

„Es wird dir nicht gefallen, was ich herausgefunden habe, Steve." sagte sie. Sie sah die Männer an. Sam und Steve standen ihr gegenüber, als sie eine alte, vergilbte Akte hervorzog und Steve gab. Er schaute rein. Ein Foto von Bucky, welcher in einer Art Eisschrank eingeschlossen war, zierte die erste Seite.

„Du musst mir dabei nicht helfen." sagte Steve, als er den Blick wieder von der Akte hob.

Sam mochte Cap und wollte, dass er sich nicht die Schuld an dem gab, was seinem Kindheitsfreund widerfahren war. Außerdem verstand er Steve, was es heißt, einen Freund zu verlieren. Er dachte an Riley, seinen Flügelmann. Sein Endschluss stand fest. Er würde ihm helfen, egal was kommen würde.

„Ich weiß... Wann starten wir?" sagte Sam.

**\- Ende vom Winter Soldier Arc -**


	8. None knows the wight of another's burden

**None knows the wight of another's burden**

_Liebes Tagebuch..._

_seit dem Vorfall mit Hydra, sind jetzt schon 4 Wochen vergangen. Wir wissen, dass Shield es verpennt hat, ihr die Arme abzuschlagen und sie ein für alle mal aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen... was mir wirklich sorgen macht ist, dass Rumlows Leiche noch nicht aufgetaucht ist... Die Aufräumarbeiten dauern noch an, aber ich bezweifele, dass er wirklich tot ist. Steve sagt zwar immer, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass er so etwas überlebt hat, aber mal im ernst... das kommt von jemandem, der mit nem riesigen Flugzeug über der Arktis abgestürzt ist und 75 Jahre einen auf Captain Iglu gemacht hat. Ich träume... der Therapeut, zu dem ich gehe, meint es sein normal nach so einem Erlebnis. Einige handeln ja auch von den vorangegangenen Ereignissen...andere jedoch... Naja... haben überhaupt keinen Zusammenhang... ich erinnere mich meist nur an Fetzen und Farben... und ein ein Geräusch... aber Träume sind Träume und Realität ist Realität... oder?_

Jenn war, wie jeden morgen eigentlich, auf dem weg zu ihrer neuen Anstellung als Sekretärin. Man hatte ihr ein hübsches, kleines Vorzimmer gegeben, hatte einen bequemen Sessel und einen Schreibtisch, von dem mein alter Boss (Bunga Bunga Man) träumen würde. Es gab nur ein Problem... Ihr neuer Boss war Tony Stark. Müsste man ihn mit Sozialnoten bewerten, müsste man in einigen Fällen für ihn eine gesonderte Noteneinstufungen vornehmen. Was ihr eigentliches Problem gerade war, dass besagter Boss gerade vor ihrer Tür stand. Warum auch immer.

„Will ich wissen, woher Sie wissen, wo ich wohne?" fragte sie rundheraus. Direktheit funktionierte bei ihm ganz gut und man konnte Informationen wesentlich schneller übermitteln, wenn man nicht dieses ganze Trara darum machte, ja höflich zu sein. Kurz und Schmerzlos.

„Hab Cap gefragt." sagte Tony.

„Ich war sowieso gerade auf dem Weg ins Büro, sie hätten sich also nicht die Mühe machen müssen, hier herkommen zu müssen." sagte Jenn. Da war doch wieder böses im Busch...

„Eine Angelegenheit, die keinen Aufschub mehr duldet." sagte er und rollte mit den Augen. Nicht dieses 'Gespräch' mit General Ross.

„Muss das sein? Der Typ sucht nur nach einer Möglichkeit das, angeblich, Richtige zu tun. Sie kennen seine Einstellung zu 'unnormalen' Menschen. Sie hatte, als sie die Vorladung bekommen hatte, einiges an Recherche angestellt. Er wollte damals Bruce Banner (der voll nett war, nur manchmal etwas grün vor Wut wurde) einsperren und ihn 'Untersuchen'. Da sie sich damals denken konnte, wie diese Untersuchung ausgesehen hätte, war sie überhaupt nicht darüber traurig, dass er damals entkommen konnte.

„Erzähl im irgendwas... lüge ihn an, sag ihm das die Tapete scheiße aussieht."

„Das wäre keine Lüge... die Tapete sieht wirklich scheiße aus..." murmelte Jenn als Antwort. Sie ging rüber zu ihrem kleinen schwarzen Polo. Ihr altes Auto, möge es in Frieden ruhen, würde ja von einem tonnenschwerem Gebäude platt gemacht.

„Wo gedenken Sie hin zu gehen?"

Jenn drehte sich um, zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihr Fahrzeug.

„Auto, brumm." Und da war die Psychopathin wieder...

Tony starrte sie an, Jenn starrte zurück. Nach einer weile zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, zeigte auf sein Auto. Er drehte sich um und setzte sich rein und wartete.

„Sind Sie da festgewachsen, oder brauchen sie eine schriftliche Einladung?"

Jenn, welche auf dem Bürgersteig stand wie ein Vollidiot auf Urlaub, stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein.

„Der Grund, weswegen ich mir heute morgen die Mühe gemacht habe, Sie einzusammeln, ist eigentlich purer Eigennutz. Ross hat mich heute Morgen daran erinnert, dass er doch bitte gerne Bescheid wüsste, wenn die Avengers auf internationalem Boden eine Mission starten." sagte er, mit merklichem Widerwillen in der Stimme. Nachvollziehbar auf beiden Seiten. Ross konnte alles essen, aber musste noch lange nicht alles wissen. Und Stark konnte nicht einfach irgendwo in Übersee eine Hydraeinrichtung in die Luft jagen.

„Sie sind also auf die glorreiche Idee, mich mit dieser Hyäne in einen Raum zu sperren, weil es gerade so gut passt?" fragte Jenn.

„Korrekt. Außerdem haben wir dann alle Ruhe vor Ross, der gute Mann ist mir entschieden zu neugierig. Warum will er überhaupt mit ihnen reden?"

Das war eine gute Frage... warum eigentlich? Ging es darum, dass sie in Furys Vorzimmer gesessen hatte, als alles den Bach runter ging? Weil sie aus Natscha nichts rausgekriegt hatten? Die Dokumente waren doch frei zugänglich im Netz gelandet? Was sollte sie wissen können, was sie interessieren könnte...

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Alles steht im Internet, was wichtig für eine Untersuchung gegen eine Behörde wäre, die nicht mehr existiert."

„Mhh..." Tony schien nachzudenken. „Jarvis, durchsuche das Netz nach Gründen für die Vorladung von Miss Demour. Auch die internen Datenbanken." sagte Stark. Jenn starrte ihn an. Dafür könnte er in den Knast wandern.

„Irgendwelche speziellen Sachen, Sir?" fragte eine Stimme, mit englischem Akzent. Jarvis war schon ne coole Angelegenheit. Wer wollte nicht einen Computerbutler haben, der sich in Regierungsbehörden reinhecken konnte.

„Nein."

„Warum lassen Sie Jarvis nach Informationen über den Grund meiner Vorladung suchen?" fragte Jenn verwundert.

„Nur so ein Gefühl. Sie sagten, dass alles, was verwendet werden könnte im Netz steht. Warum also sollte man Sie Vorladen?" Er fuhr weiter die Straße runter. „Ich kenne Ross jetzt schon eine Weile, eine Bekanntschaft auf die ich manchmal gerne verzichtet hätte..." sagte er. „Dieser Mann tut nichts ohne Hintergedanken." Er fuhr rechts ab und nahm damit einen Umweg. Er wollte scheinbar warten, bis Jarvis etwas gefunden hatte. Jenn dachte noch einmal nach. Das einzige, was nicht in den Akten stand, war der Winter Soldier und das es sich dabei um Bucky handelte. Eben dieser war auch verschwunden. Theoretisch könnte man davon ausgehen, dass er dabei gestorben war. Ihr kam ein anderer Gedanke. Was, wenn sie Beweise für sein Überleben hatten?

„Miss Demour? Ihre Herzfrequenz ist sehr hoch, sie sollten sich beruhigen." Jarvis. Er konnte die Herzfrequenz messen? Ein fahrender Lügendetektor, wie nett.

„Nein, nur der Stress der letzten Monate." winkte sie ab.

„Jarvis, hast du etwas gefunden?" fragte Tony. Gut, sie hatte nichts verpasst.

„Nichts explizites. Es ist im allgemeinen wenig zu General Ross zu finden, Sir. Wenn er Informationen hat, dann nicht elektronisch." sagte er. Tony sagte eine Weile nichts. Sie fuhren in die Tiefgarage eines Gebäudes. Jenn vermutete, dass es sich hierbei um das Regierungsgebäude handelte, in dem Ross sein Büro hatte.

„Egal, was er gleich von ihnen wissen will... Sollte er unangenehme Fragen stellen, sagen sie ihm, dass er sich an mich wenden soll." sagte er ernst. „Ich weiß nicht, was hier vor sich geht. Aber ich will es wissen und ich werde es herausfinden." Er schaute die ganze Zeit stur auf die Betonwand vor uns.

„Ich kann mich durchaus selber zu Wehr setzten." murmelte Jenn.

„Ja, dass hat Cap auch gesagt. Verbal. Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung, ob das da oben verbal bleibt." sagte er freudlos.

Was? Daumenschrauben? Streckbank? Schlägerei? Paris Hilton? Oh, sag bitte nicht Justin Bieber...

„Ich bin es ehrlich gesagt Leid, immer nur die Hälfte zu erfahren... also bleibt mir jetzt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als da rein zu gehen und herauszufinden, was General Naseweis von mir will." sagte Jenn. In ihr rumorte es. Sie war einen Saftsack (Rumlow) los und hatte den nächsten (Ross) an den Hacken hängen. Dazu kam, dass keiner sagen konnte, wer zu Hydra gehörte und wer nicht. Das war ein Problem, was zu lösen galt. Na dann, los.

Sie stiegen aus, gingen zum Fahrstuhl und fuhren hoch in den 12. Stock. Je näher sie ihrem Ziel kam, desto ruhiger wurde sie. Als ob sie sich jetzt von so einem Spinner aus dem Konzept bringen lassen würde. Sie stiegen aus, gingen bis zu Raum 12A4, klopften und wurden von einem... War schon wieder Halloween? Stand vor ihr ein Kleiderständer? Sah jedenfalls nicht Gesund aus. Ein Gesicht, als ob sie einen Misthaufen vor der Nase hatte. Whoa, die schien ihren Job ja zu lieben...

„Mr. Ross wird sie gleich empfangen." mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich wieder um und stakste zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Gehörten diese Stilettos hier etwa zur Grundausstattung? Außerdem war diese Person sehr unhöflich, was scheinbar nicht nur Jenn klar war, sondern auch Tony, der genauso begeistert und angetan aussah.

„Wenn der Hampelmann auch so drauf ist, werde ich eine Menge Spaß haben, fürchte ich." flüsterte sie ihm zu. Er zog die Mundwinkel hoch.

„Denken Sie aber bitte daran, was ich ihnen eben im Auto gesagt habe." flüsterte er zurück.

Hinter ihnen öffnete sich eine Tür. Ein ergrauter Mann, in Anzug und Krawatte, betrat den Raum. Mann sah im sein alter an. Auch, was er als Soldat erlebt hat, schien nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei gegangen zu sein. Jenn hätte ihn in die Kategorie 'Respektsperson' eingestuft, wenn sie nicht gewusste hätte, was er so alles in seiner Karriere verbockt hat. Mal im ernst, wer hielt es für eine gute Idee, den Hulk in einen Bunker zu stopfen und ihn untersuchen zu wollen. Er hatte ja auch noch die Dreistigkeit besessen, sich zu wundern, warum Bruce ausgerastet war. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, war es ein Wunder, dass er das überlebt hatte. Er schaute zu uns herüber und ein Schatten legte sich über sein Gesicht.

„Mr. Stark." sagte er steif. Oh, ein riesiger Stockfisch. Das würde ihr nicht nur eine Menge Spaß machen, dass würde das Highlight des Jahres werden.

„General Ross, wie ich sehe geht es ihnen gut. Das ist schön zu sehen." sagte Tony kalt. Die Hölle soll ja echt schön sein im Sommer. Mit Lavasandstrand und so. Limbo mit Diktatoren aus grauer Vorzeit.

Sie starrten sich noch eine Weile an, Jenn stand dazwischen und schaute hin und her, wie bei einem Tennismatch. Nach gefühlten fünf Minuten, wurde es ihr dann allerdings doch zu bunt.

„Wenn die Herren jetzt mit ihrem verbalen Schwanzvergleich fertig sind, könnten wir zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkommen? Ich habe 99 Probleme, Sie sollten da eigentlich keines von sein, Sir!" maulte Jenn Ross an. Jap, beste Art ein Gespräch zu beginnen, war seinen Gegenüber zu beleidigen.

„Mhh... Große Klappe, klein... Sie müssen Miss Demour sein." Wer war hier klein, du Schmalspur Panzerfahrer!? Ruhig, Brauner. Dieser Typ war ein Kotzbrocken, wie er im Buche stand, dass war ihr jetzt klar. Er ging an ihr vorbei, sprach mit seinem Kleiderständer... äh, Sekretärin. Sie solle Jenn doch bitte in den Verhörraum bringen. Moment, was?

„Warum Verhörraum? Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich etwas angestellt habe... Sir."

„Standardvorgehen. Alles normal." sagte er. Standardvorgehen, am Arsch! Sie schaute rüber zu ihrem neuen Boss, dieser runzelte die Stirn. Jap, definitiv nicht Standardvorgehen.

„Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden." sagte das Gerippe. Sie konnte sie nicht die ganze Zeit so nennen. Jenn schaute an ihr vorbei auf den Schreibtisch, auf der Suche nach einem Namensschild. Sie wurde fündig und verdrehte die Augen. Das war ja irgendwie klar gewesen. Mitzy Joz hieß die gute Frau. Kleiderständer war vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht, wenn sie so drüber nachdachte.

Auf dem Flur schwankte sie nach rechts (gehen war bei zehn Zentimeter Absatz schwierig). Am Ende des Ganges machte sie halt, schloss eine Tür auf, verfrachtete Jenn hinein und knallte ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu. Sollte sie hier lebendig wieder herauskommen, würde sie ihr ein Peeling der besonderen Art verpassen... Mit einer Schleifmaschine. Sie schaute sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Ein Tisch und zwei Stühle aus Metall, graue Schallisolierung an den Wänden. Super, der Tag wurde ja immer besser. Außerdem war es kalt. Arschkalt. Nutzten die den Raum sonst als Kühlraum? Wenn der hier nicht bald auftauchen würde, wäre sie erfroren. Was hatten die immer in ihrem Lieblingskrimi gesagt? Temperaturen, die man als unangenehm wahrnahm, sorgten für Stress? Ruhig Jenn, dass wollte der Typ doch nur. Nur nicht die Nerven verlieren, alles war in Ordnung.

_Nichts ist in Ordnung, du Närrin!_

_Du bist in einem geschlossenen Raum, sie haben dich eingesperrt!_

War das wieder ihr Gewissen? Die durchgeknallte Stimme in ihrem Kopf? Die brauchte sie jetzt auch nicht unbedingt. Sie hörte, wie sich die Tür wieder öffnete. Sie schaute hoch und erstarrte. Wer kam zu einem Verhör mit zwei Leibwächtern?

_Jemand, der nicht darauf aus ist freundlich mit dir zu plaudern._

Könnte diese blöde Kuh in ihrem Kopf mal bitte die Fresse halten? Danke! Nur keine Panik, da gab es mit Sicherheit eine ganz vernünftige Erklärung für. Ganz normal wirken, nicht wie eine wahnsinnige Irre, die Stimmen hörte, die eigentlich gar nicht da sein dürften.

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte, Miss Demour. Ich habe nur ein paar Fragen an sie, wie schon gesagt, alles reine Routine." sagte Ross freundlich.

„Könnten sie dann vielleicht Hanni und Nanni rauswerfen? Die machen mich nervös..." murmelte Jenn. Die beiden Riesen, die die Tür flankierten schienen sie jedoch gehört zu haben und sahen nicht ganz so begeistert aus.

„Nein, leider kann ich das nicht machen." er schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese beiden sind zu meinem Schutz hier." Für wen hielt der mich? Den Terminator? Okay, sie terminierte Papierberge, aber doch keine Leute.

„Was genau wollen sie jetzt von mir? Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich ihnen helfen könnte." sagte Jenn, die sich langsam vorkam, als ob sie im falschen Film.

„Da gibt es etwas, wo sie uns mit helfen könnten. Wer ist der Winter Soldier?

Oh... Scheiße...


	9. The best way to lie is to tell the truth

**The best way to lie is to tell the truth... carefully edited truth.**

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_beim letzten mal habe ich dir von diesen Träumen erzählt, weist du noch? Ich kann mich immer mehr an das erinnern, was ich geträumt habe. Wenn ich dann allerdings am nächsten morgen so darüber nachdenke, könnte ich darauf gerne verzichten... Ich sollte mal mit meinem Therapeuten darüber reden, dass ich sehe, wie Leute auf echt widerliche Art und weise gefoltert werden... Ich kenne die noch nicht einmal! Es ist frustrierend... Man sieht, dass jemandem Schmerzen zugefügt werden und man muss hilflos dabei zusehen. Es macht mich wahnsinnig!_

Jenn saß General Ross gegenüber und starrte ihn an. Was sollte sie jetzt machen?

„Wer?" fragte sie total durcheinander. Vielleicht kam sie ja damit durch, die unwissende zu spielen.

„Der Mann, der wie ein Geisteskranker auf Leute geschossen hat. Der Mann vom Busbahnhof. Der Auftragskiller, der von einem Shield Wissenschaftler erschaffen wurde." fauchte er. Momentan sah er eher aus wie eine schlechtgelaunte Katze, als ein ausgezeichneter Kriegsveteran.

„Arnim Zola war ganz bestimmt nicht Shield!" sagte Jenn wütend. Sie dachte an das, was Mrs. Burns ihr damals gesagt hat. Zola war keine guter Mensch gewesen, ganz bestimmt nicht.

„Sie suchen diesen Mann, ich kann das durchaus verstehen, aber mal im ernst? Woher soll ich wissen, wer das war?" Sie wusste zwar wer er war, aber irgendwie bezweifelte sie, dass es eine gute Idee war, ihm das zu sagen.

„Rogers hat ihn erkannt. Sie kommen gut mit Rogers aus. Er hat ihnen mit Sicherheit irgendetwas erzählt." Der klang ja schon fast manisch, kein gutes Zeichen.

„Wenn das hier nur ein Gespräch über Captain Rogers Bekanntenkreis wird, können sie sich das sparen, denn die meisten sind tot." Bei de Word Gespräch, malte sie mit den Zeigefingern Anführungszeichen in die Luft. Der Typ ging ihr langsam auf den Sack. Das Leben war halt kein Ponyhof. Er starrte sie an, als ob sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst hätte, fing dann jedoch süffisant an zu grinsen. Er lehnte sich zurück und grinste noch breiter. Noch ein Stück und sein Kopf teilte sich von Ohr zu Ohr. Ein riesiger Breitmaulfrosch. Der plante doch irgendwas. Bevor er allerdings seinen glorreichen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Wer ist da? Ich habe doch ausdrücklich darum gebeten, nicht gestört zu werden!" brüllte er. Der kleine Choleriker Ross möchte bitte aus dem Ikea Spielparadies abgeholt werden. Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Hanni und Nanni ließen sie keinen Moment aus den Augen. Irgendetwas war hier mordsmäßig faul. Sie ignorierte die beiden Idioten und schaute zur Tür, in der nun ein Mann stand, den sie nicht kannte. Wer war den der Schlipsträger?

„Würden sie uns kurz alleine lassen?" sagte er zu den beiden Männern an der Tür. Die schauten sich erst fragend nach ihrem Boss um. Als dieser nickte, allerdings ziemlich bleich wirkte, verließen sie den Raum. Jenn zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Der Typ stand immer noch mitten im Raum.

„Sie fragen sich mit Sicherheit, wer ich bin." sagte er schließlich. Er wirkte freundlich, aber auch autoritär. Wahrscheinlich irgendeine Führungskraft.

„Naja, sie sind gerade in ein Verhör geplatzt, haben Mr Ross rausgeworfen, eingeschlossen seiner zwei Gorillas. Sagen sie es mir?" zählte sie auf.

„Fury hat zwar gesagt, dass sie eine kleine Spur Sarkasmus haben, aber ich habe das für einen Witz gehalten." sagte er mehr zu sich selber.

„Seit wann reist Fury Witze? Der muss ja der totale Partyknaller sein." sagte Jenn. DAS wollte sie jetzt eigentlich nicht laut gesagt haben.

„Auch wieder war." sagte er locker. Wer war der Typ?

„Wer genau sind sie eigentlich?" fragte sie deshalb.

„Oh, ja. Mein Name ist Coulson. Phillip Coulson, oder einfach Phill Coulson." Halt stop!

„Sir, ich will jetzt nicht Taktlos sein, aber sollten sie nicht Tod sein?" fragte Jenn.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte." sagte er. Okay, was wollte Zombie Coul von ihr?

„Und was wollen sie von mir?"

„Ich würde ihnen gerne ein Geschäft vorschlagen. Nick und Miss Hill sagte, sie seien ein schlaues Köpfchen und können gut Leute im Auge behalten." Sie verzog leicht wehleidig das Gesicht. Ihr schwante böses. Sehr böses.

„Und sie arbeiten mit Mr Stark. Ich möchte, dass sie ihn im Auge behalten. Ich erachte ihn nicht für ein Sicherheitsrisiko, aber nach dem Angriff der Chitauri war er etwas neben der Spur. Er sagt, zumindest in der Nähe von Miss Hill, dass alles in Ordnung sei." sagte er.

„Aber sie glauben ihm das nicht?" fragte Jenn nach.

„Sagen sie es mir? Wirkt er gestresst und rastlos?" fragte er sie. Wenn sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte... Er lief des öfteren in seinem Büro auf und ab, er trank viel Kaffee, kam früh in den Tower und ging Abends spät. Wenn er überhaupt ging.

„Warum sollte ich meinen neuen Boss beschatten?" fragte Jenn.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, beschatten Sie automatisch Leute. Sie machen einfach nur weiter und erstatten Miss Hill Bericht. Sie wird es dann an mich weiterleiten. Sehen sie es als ersten Außeneinsatz an."

„Hä?" Intelligent Mädchen.

Coulson zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Für Shield." sagte er.

„Shield existiert nicht mehr. Ich war dabei, als es den Bach runter ging. Es hatte übrigens eine einschlagende Wirkung." sagte Jenn genervt. Macht so weiter, irgendwann rastet jeder mal aus.

„Wir sind dabei Shield wieder aufzubauen, diesmal ohne Hydra." erklärte ihr Coulson.

„Na viel Spaß auch dabei..." murmelte Jenn. Sie sah dem ganzen eher skeptisch entgegen. Wie wollten sie rausfinden, wer auf ihrer Seite war und wer nicht. Außerdem war die Welt nicht Schwarz und Weiß, es gab Grauzonen. Jeder vertrat seine eigenen Ansichten und Überzeugungen. Er tat es ja auch.

„Sie glauben nicht daran, dass es möglich ist, Shield wiederzubeleben, oder? Sagte er. Er sah abgespannt aus. Jenn hatte Mitleid mit ihm und bewunderte ihn für seine Überzeugung, allerdings hatte er recht damit, dass sie nicht glaubte, dass es möglich war.

„Nein, bis jetzt sehe ich nicht, wie Sie das bewerkstelligen wollen und könnten." sagte sie.

„Vielleicht haben sie recht, vielleicht auch nicht, dass wird nur die Zeit sagen können." sagte er und stand auf.

„Ich werde mich jetzt draußen um Mr Ross kümmern. Ich denke, sie können jetzt gehen." sagte er. Jenn, erleichtert über diese unvorhergesehene Wendung machte sich auf den Weg zu Tür, als er sie noch einmal zurück rief. „Oh und Miss Demour, dieses Gespräch und das ich noch lebe... Das bleibt bitte unter uns, ja?"

„Wie sie wollen. Sie wissen aber, dass die Avengers glücklich darüber wären, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie noch leben, oder?" Fragte Jenn.

„Ja, dass weiß ich und aus diesem Grund kann ich es ihnen nicht sagen." Antwortet er ihr. Das verstand sie jetzt überhaupt nicht, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie das nichts anging. Sie verließ den Raum. Ross und ihre beiden neuen besten Freunde waren nirgends zu sehen, was ihr wunderbar gelegen kam. Sie ging den Weg zurück und fand Tony im Flur vor. Als sie näher kam stand er auf und gab ihr wortlos zu verstehen, dass sie ihm folgen sollte. Oh oh, hatte sie was ausgefressen?

Unten im Wagen saßen sie wieder still nebeneinander.

„Wissen sie, wie ich eben geguckt habe, als Ross, stinkwütend und das ohne mein Zutun, in sein Büro gestampft kam und mir gesagt hat, ich solle mich gefälligst verpissen? Ich weiß nicht, wie oder was sie getan haben, aber das war..." er grinste, machte eine umfassende Geste. „Das Highlight des Tages." Wenn der wüsste...

„Freut mich, dass ich ihren Tag ein bisschen besser machen konnte." Momentan wirkte er normal. Das war doch eigentlich gut. Er ließ den Motor an und fuhr aus der Garage. Sie dachte noch einmal über das eben gehörte nach. Sie musste schnell mit Steve reden und ihn warnen, dass jemand versuchte herauszufinden wer der Winter Soldier war. Wenn sie erfuhren, wer er war, würden sie auch schnell wissen, wo sie ihn finden konnten. Dann hätte Steve ein Problem... Himmel, jeder hätte ein Problem!

„Mr Stark, kann ich sie was fragen? Wissen sie ob Steve im Tower ist?"

„Eigentlich schon, warum?" Sie war wohl nicht die Einzige, die hier neugierig war.

„Ich... ähh... Sam hatte mich darum gebeten ihm zu sagen, dass er nachher warten würde." log Jenn drauf los.

„Warum schreibt er ihm keine Nachricht? Oder ruft ihn einfach an?" Hatte Steve nichts irgendwas von einem 'Problem' mit dem Handy erwähnt?

„Steves Handy ist im Eimer, wird also schwierig ihm eine Nachricht zu schicken." redete sie sich raus. Tony sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus aus an. Glaubte er ihr oder nicht?

„Er müsste irgendwo im Trainingsraum sein, da wollte er zumindest heute morgen hin, als ich gefahren bin."

„Danke, ich werde mich beeilen." sagte Jenn. Das was sie vorhatte würde nicht viel zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

„Lassen sie sich Zeit. Essen sie was, danach schauen wir, wie sie in unsere Abwesenheit die Angelegenheiten regeln."

„Abwesenheit?"

„Die Avengers machen sich auf den Weg nach Sokovia. Wir haben Berichte über eine Hydrabasis erhalten, die sich dort im Umland befinden soll." sagte er. Na, dass klang doch faszinierend... War für Steve allerdings eine Unterbrechung in seiner Suche nach Bucky. Sie musste unbedingt herauszufinden, was hier vor ging. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Ross mehr wusste, als er zugab. Beweisen konnte sie das nicht, leider. Sie fasste einen Entschluss. Sie kannte Steves Kumpel aus grauer Vorzeit jetzt zwar nicht persönlich, wenn man jetzt von dem Zusammenstoßen mit ihm im Triskellion und auf der Brücke absah, aber niemand hatte es verdient so gejagt zu werden. Er konnte in dem Sinne ja nichts für sein Handeln... okay, eigentlich ja schon, aber er war in dem glauben, dass er das Richtige tun würde. Sie schaute rüber zu Tony. Sollte sie ihn fragen, was sie machen sollte? Nein, besser nicht.

_Gute Entscheidung, Mädchen._

Schnauze, Stimme in ihrem Kopf! Sie sollte wirklich mal zu einem Neurologen gehen... Die beschäftigten sich ja beruflich mit so etwas, oder? Wie bescheuert es auch klingen mag, irgendwas sagte ihr, dass sie Tony nichts von all dem hier erzählen sollte.

„Warum so still?"

„Mhh?"

„Ich habe gefragt, warum Sie so still sind. Sonst sind sie doch auch eher der Mensch, der Konter gibt. Was beschäftigt Sie?" fragte Tony. Es war nicht gut, dass sie hier mit ihm in einem kleinen Fahrzeug festsaß. Gar nicht gut.

„Alles bestens. Ich versuche nur herauszufinden, warum der General mich sprechen wollte..."

„Hat er Ihnen keine Fragen gestellt?" Neugierig geht die Welt zu Grunde.

„Nichts von belang. Alles Sachen, die er hätte wissen sollen." Was noch nicht einmal gelogen war. Ihr schien es klug, nah an der Wahrheit zu bleiben, so konnte sie sich am wenigsten in Schwierigkeiten manövrieren. Er schien ihr dies Abzukaufen. Zum Glück, denn sie hatte beim besten Wille keine Ahnung, was sie hätte sonst sagen sollen...

Der Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie in Stille, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Jenn dachte darüber nach, was sie machen könnte um Steve zu helfen. Das war doch zum verzweifeln. Sie schlitterte von einem Problem zum nächsten. Ihr Leben hatte sich zu einem Spießrutenlauf entwickelt. Sie wich Idioten und Gefahren aus wie ein Stelzenläufer... aber jeder Stelzenläufer flog irgendwann einmal auf die Nase und davor hatte sie eine riesige Angst. Der Avengers Tower kam in Sicht. Sie wollte irgendwie ganz dringend aus diesem Auto raus. Sie musste, bevor Tony nachforschte, Sam anrufen und mit ihm ihre Notlüge abklären. Sie fuhren zur Tiefgarage, ein wahrer Segen in einer Millionenmetropole wie New York. Als Stark geparkt hatte, sprang Jenn förmlich aus dem Auto.

„Ich geh dann Steve suchen. Danke Mr. Stark, dass Sie mich abgeholt haben." Sie drehte sich um und ging raschen Schrittes davon. Tony starrte ihr hinterher. Was war das den gewesen?

„Jarvis, habe ich in den letzten Minuten irgendetwas falsches gesagt?" Er war verwirrt und das passierte selten.

„Nicht das ich wüsste. Allerdings hat sie im Bezug auf das Gespräch, nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt, ihr Puls hat sich rapide erhöht. Des weiteren befanden sich in ihrem Körper übermäßig viele Stresshormone, Sir." Das war doch mal interessant. Seine Sekretärin hatte Angst davor, dass er was rausfand. Da war doch etwas faul.

Jenn, welche nach ihrem überstürzten Abgang auf der Suche nach Steve war, stand nun in der Lobby. Wenn sie zu den Trainingsräumen wollte, musste sie den Gang auf der rechten Seite nehmen, wenn sie sich nicht ganz irrte. Der Tower war für sie sowieso ein einziges Labyrinth, sie verlief sich ständig. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, probieren geht über studieren. Sie folgte dem Gang, bis sie vor dem letzten der Räume stand. Drinnen konnte sie das Geräusch von Fäusten vernehmen, die auf etwas einschlugen. Steve war wohl wieder am Boxen. Sie stieß die Tür auf und fand ihn, wie sie vermutet hatte dabei vor, einen Sandsack zu malträtieren. Sie beneidete das arme Sportgerät nicht im geringsten. Als sie näher kam, guckte er hoch und lächelte. Jup, sie würde ihn so was von mit Sharon verkuppeln.

„Guten Tag Jenn. Hat Tony dich gefunden?" Ja und er hat mich mit einem Idioten alleine gelassen. Ihr viel die Sache mit Coulson wieder ein. Sie wollte Steve nicht anlügen, aber sie hatte sozusagen versprochen ihr loses Mundwerk mal einmal zu halten. Das hieß nicht, dass sie das nächste mal Fury eine reinwürgen würde, wenn sie die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Sie war das ganze Chaos los, dann kam Ross, der sie Verhörte. Dann kam Zombie Coul und quasselte irgendwas davon, dass sie Tony im Auge behalten. Ganz inoffiziell natürlich, aber im Auftrag für Shield, welches auch wieder aus der Versenkung kam. Sie war nicht scharf darauf zu erfahren, was noch so alles passierte... wirklich nicht.

„Steve, wir müssen reden. Und ich brauch was zu essen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns unten an der Ecke ein paar Sandwiches holen?" Egal, was er in ihrem Gesicht gelesen hatte, der Stress in ihrer Stimme war allerdings mehr als deutlich.

„Ich zieh mich eben um und dann können wir von mir aus los." Er verschwand in der Umkleide. Jenn tigerte in des über den Flur. Flur rauf: Ross dürfte keine Ahnung von Bucky haben, Flur runter: Dafür gab es keine Beweise. Sie kam zu keinem Beruhigenden Ergebnis. Egal wie sie es drehte und wendete, sie saßen ziemlich in der Patsche.

Steve hatte schon eine Menge Chaos gesehen, dass letzte mal war noch nicht einmal lange her. Er war in den Traingsraum gegangen, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Alles schwirrte momentan vollkommen unsortiert durch seinen Kopf. Er kam einfach mit der Suche nach Bucky nicht voran. Egal, was er machte. Egal wo er hinkam, keiner wusste etwas. Sam hatte die Vermutung geäußert, dass die Leute, die etwas wissen könnten, entweder tot oder zu verängstigt waren, etwas zu sagen. Im Stillen gab er ihm recht. Er wusste, dass sein Freund irgendwo in diesem Mann war. Er wusste es, allerdings musste er ihn finden, bevor es jemand anderes tat. Er faltete sein T-Shirt auf und legte es oben auf die Tasche und zog den Reißverschluss zu. Jetzt galt es erst einmal herauszufinden, was Jenn hat. Er sah schon das nächste Chaos auf sie zurollen. Das würde ein Spaß werden. Er sah sich im der Umkleide um, als ob Die Lösung direkt vor seiner Nase liegen würde. Nein, so einfach würde das nicht werden. Er nahm seine Tasche und verließ den Raum. Auf dem Flur fand er Jenn, welche wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn auf und ablief und scheinbar Selbstgespräche führte.

„Jenn? Ist alles okay mit dir?" Eigentlich eine unnötige Frage, er fragte aus reiner Höflichkeit. Sie schaute hoch, schnappte sich seinen Arm und zog ihn wortlos Richtung Ausgang. Auf der Straße angekommen zog sie ihn noch ein bisschen weiter. Als sie stehen blieb, wunderte Steve sich, dass die kleine Frau eine ordentliche Kraft hatte. Er schob es auf das Adrenalin, irgendetwas hatte ihr einen ordentlichen Schrecken eingejagt.

Jenn schaute sich um, bevor sie anfing zu erzählen. Sie erzählte, was Ross von ihr gewollt hatte. Sie ließ die Stelle mit Coulson aus. Sie wusste, dass ihr das irgendwann das Genick brechen würde. Momentan war es allerdings nicht von belang, sie hatten andere Probleme.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Wenn er ihn vor dir findet, ist er so gut wie tot. Oder sie stecken ihn wieder in eine 'Forschungseinrichtung'..." flüsterte sie.

„Übertreibst du nicht ein bisschen? Er weiß es doch nicht sicher." Wenn er glaubt, dass würde sie beruhigen, hatte er sich ganz kräftig geschnitten. Sechs, setzen Rogers!

„Du hast ihn nicht gesehen. Der Mann denkt, er würde das Richtige tun, verletzt dabei aber eine Menge Leute, die nichts für ihre Miesere können." Sie hatte begonnen, wieder auf und ab zu laufen.

Steve schien darüber nachzudenken. Sie könnte Recht haben. Wenn er Bruce Banner glauben schenkte, und das tat er definitiv, war Ross kein Mensch der gerne aufgab. Besonders nicht, wenn er sich im Recht sah. Es stellte sich ihm allerdings eine andere Frage.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht im eben gesagt? Dafür hätten wir nicht Die komplette Straße runter gemusst." sagte er. Sie druckste rum. Wie sollte sie ihm erklären, dass sie ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei hatte Mr. Stark einzuweihen, dass sie einen Auftragsmörder suchten, der zufällig Steves Kindheitsfreund war. Gerade raus.

„Tony sollte nichts darüber wissen, dass wir nach Bucky suchen." sagte sie schließlich. „Ich kann dir nur soviel sagen, dass es mir Bauchschmerzen verpasst, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, was passieren könnte." sagte sie hinter her, als sie seinen fragenden Blick bemerkte. Sie wusste es ja selbst nicht genau.

„Du willst also, dass ich einen Freund belüge? Weil du ein Gefühl hast, dass es gefährlich wäre, es ihn wissen zu lassen?" fragte er. Er hatte einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. Keine Möglichkeit einzuschätzen, was er dachte.

„Genau. Es klingt bescheuert und verrückt, das ist mir durchaus klar." sagte sie. Er sah sie an.

„Hast du dich jemals geirrt? Dich getäuscht?" fragte er. Sie dachte kurz nach. Nein... und das wunderte sie selber. Sie hatte immer Entscheidungen nach ihrem Bauchgefühl gefällt.

„Nein, noch nie."

„Ich werde es Tony nicht sagen." sagte er. Das war irgendwie einfach gewesen. Zu einfach. Sie hörte irgendwie das aber.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass da jetzt noch irgendwas kommt." sagte sie. Er grinste. Och nö!

„Hat Tony dir von der Mission in Sokovia erzählt?"

„Ja, hat er. Eine Hydrabasis mitten in der Landschaft. Was ist damit?"

„Kannst du vielleicht versuchen in der Zeit, in der ich abwesend bin, etwas über Bucky herauszufinden?"

„Ich kann es versuchen. Erwarte aber nicht so viel..." sagte sie. Versuchen würde sie es definitiv, ob dass allerdings von Erfolg gekrönt war, würde sich dann zeigen.

Steve entspannte sich sichtlich. Huch, dass war ihr bis eben überhaupt nicht aufgefallen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir dir jetzt was Essbares besorgen? Dein Magen knurrt, als ob er wochenlang nichts mehr bekommen hätte." lachte er. Sie guckte ihn nur grimmig an. Irgendwann... Irgendwann würde er das alles wieder kriegen. Ihr Magen knurrte erneut.

„Wir stehen schon hier, dann können wir auch was zu essen mitnehmen." sagte sie kleinlaut.

Als sie 20 Minuten später wieder im ehemaligen Stark Tower ankamen, waren sie nicht minder überrascht, dass Tony sie in der Lobby abfing. Sie hatten Sam angerufen, um ihm die Lage zu erklären und das Tony vielleicht in näherer Zukunft anrufen könnte.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Es gab eine kleine Planänderung, wir fliegen heute Nachmittag. Hydra hat sich in Bewegung gesetzt. Miss Demour, sie finden ihre Arbeitsaufträge der nächsten Tage auf ihrem Tisch. Sollten sie alles erledigt haben, können sie von mir aus Urlaub machen, stellen sie aber bitte den Anrufbeantworter an, sonst regt sich irgendein Schlippsträger wieder darüber auf, dass hier niemand zu erreichen ist. Wir sind in circa einer Woche wieder da. Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging. Ich schaute Steve an, er starrte Tony hinterher.

„Was war das?" fragte er etwas überrascht.

„Ist das neu für dich? Ich hab das fast jeden Tag am Hals." sagte Jenn.

„Ich mach mich dann mal auf den weg und packe meine Sachen, sonst wird das heute nichts mehr. Pass auf dich auf." Er drehte sich wieder um und verließ das Gebäude wieder. Ein kommen und gehen war das heute. Jenn steuerte auf die Fahrstühle zu und schaute sich an, was sie so diese Woche zu erledigen hatte, wenn man mal davon absah, dass sie einen Auftragskiller auf der Flucht finden sollte. Also an sich alles so wie immer. Was sollte schon schiefgehen.


	10. The future belongs to those who believe

**The future belongs to those who believe in their dreams**

_Hallo, liebes Tagebuch._

_Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich in dich reingeschrieben habe. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit einfach keine Zeit, Stress bei der Arbeit, weist du... mein Boss, keine Ahnung wie ich ihn einschätzen soll, war losgezogen die Welt ein kleines Stückchen besser zu machen. Ich bin toten Menschen begegnet... Man sollte mich einweisen, wirklich. Hab ich was vergessen? Achja! Ich höre sie, ich hab mittlerweile rausgekriegt, dass es eine weibliche Stimme ist, mittlerweile auch in meinen Träumen. Das sollte einem doch zu denken geben, oder? Was bin ich? Ein X-Man? Pfff, haha. Ich kämpfe mit dem Füllfederhalter der Gerechtigkeit... Und meinem Wahnsinn. Man klingt das bescheuert...Egal. Mein Therapeut ist jedenfalls der Meinung, dass er meine Behandlung bald abschließen kann... naja, ich denke dass jetzt nicht so (siehe 'Merkwürdiges Brabbeln in meinen Hirnwindungen'). Naja, dass wars auch erst mal von mir. Ich werde mich jetzt mal auf die Suche nach Informationen für Steve begeben... wohl eher Morgen früh. Nacht liebes Tagebuch._

Jenn fuhr ihren Laptop herunter. Sie war kein Stück weiter gekommen. Egal was sie machte, oder wo sie suchte... Bucky blieb verschwunden. Das war doch zum verzweifeln. Okay, vielleicht nicht ganz so zum verzweifeln. Sie bezweifelte zwar, dass sie gut darin war, Leute aufzuspüren, die nicht gefunden werden wollten, aber wenn sie ihn nicht finden konnte, dann würde es der olle Hampelmann Ross auch nicht. Sie rief sich noch einmal das Bild seiner Sekretärin ins Gedächtnis. Er verfügte über sehr kompetentes Fachpersonal... Sie grübelte nach. Sie könnte über das Wochenende nach DC fahren und sich die Ausstellung über Captain America anschauen, vielleicht kamen ihr da neue Ideen. Da sie keine besseren Ideen mehr hatte und ehrlich gesagt etwas Urlaub brauchte, packte sie ihren Koffer.

Eine Stunde später machte sie sich mit ihrem Koffer auf den Weg Richtung Avengers Tower, um alles für eine Abwesenheit vorzubereiten. Als sie die U-Bahn Station betrat, schaute sie sich um. Merkwürdig... irgendwie kam sie sich beobachtet vor. Sie schaute über ihre Schulter. Stand da wer im Schatten der Säulen? Da bei der kaputten Lampe? Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, sie war zu paranoid. Wahrscheinlich war da überhaupt nichts und sie machte sich selbst verrückt. Sollte sie nachschauen? Die Frage wurde ihr von der U-Bahn abgenommen, die laut ratternd in die Station fuhr. Jenn zuckte mit den Schultern und zerrte ihren Koffer hinter sich her. Wenn sie erst mal aus der Stadt war, würde es ihr vielleicht besser gehen. Es war einfach zu viel in den letzten Monaten gewesen.

Der Mann, der aus dem Schatten heraus trat, schaute der U-Bahn hinterher. Er lächelte. Das würde noch interessant werden. Wirklich interessant. Er wandte sich um und ging die Treppe wieder hoch, nahm sein Handy und wählte eine Nummer. Er wartete kurz.

„Ja?"

„Sie ist in die U-Bahn gestiegen, so wie sie es gesagt haben. Soll ich mich weiter an ihre Fersen heften?"

„Nein, kommen sie zurück. Sie bekommen noch früh genug ihre Chance..."

„Wenn sie das meinen, Sir."

Es passte ihm nicht wirklich in den Kram, dass er jetzt aufgeben sollte. Zumindest für den Moment. Jenn Demour... du hast Glück. Unverschämtes Glück. Captain Rogers würde auch noch bluten, aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Alles zu seiner Zeit.

Er ging die Straße runter und verschwand in der Menge.

Jenn, welche keine Ahnung von ihrem persönlichen Stalker hatte, saß grübelnd auf ihrem Platz, dass Smartphone in der Hand.

„Platz zum schlafen, check. Zugticket, check. Anrufbeantworter, gleich check. Hab ich noch was vergessen?" Sie schaute sich um. Ihr gegenüber saßen zwei Rentner. Die Frau hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah sauer aus. Der ältere Herr saß daneben und schaute sie lächelnd an. Da hatten sich ja zwei gesucht und gefunden. Jenn fing an zu lächeln. Das musste schön sein, verliebt zu sein. Sie dachte an ihre Eltern. Und an ihre Großeltern. Es war ein wunder, dass Hydra nie auf die Idee gekommen ist, ihre Familie anzugreifen. Sie könnte mal wieder ihre Familie besuchen, wenn sie sowieso nach DC kam. Ihre Mutter würde sich freuen, ihr Bruder nicht unbedingt. Der Spinner...

„Das wird ein Spaß." Sie grinste. Er mochte sie nicht unbedingt, sie war halt die kleine, nervige Schwester. Die U-Bahn wurde langsamer. Sie schaute noch einmal zu dem alten Ehepaar. Süß, aber sie hatte dafür jetzt keine Zeit, sie musste an der nächsten Haltestelle raus. Sie schnappte sich ihren Koffer und stand auf. Als die Bahn hielt an, waren ihre Gedanken wieder bei der bevorstehenden Aufgabe. Sie zerrte ihren Koffer die Stufen hoch und stand vor einem der beeindruckendsten Bahnhöfe, die sie jemals gesehene hatte. Die Grand Central Station war beeindruckend und ihrer Meinung nach wunderschön. Da schieden sich zwar die Geister, aber das war ihr egal. Sie stand noch eine Weile auf dem Bürgersteig und schaute die Fassade hoch, bis ein Mann mit Handy am Ohr sie anrempelte. Sie blinzelte. Ja, sie war immer noch in New York, gaffte ein Gebäude hoch und stand mitten im Weg. Sauber. Sie ging weiter, der Avengers Tower war sowieso gleich um die Ecke, dann konnte sie auch laufen. Sie zerrte ihren Koffer weiter, um sie herum laut durcheinander schnatternde Menschen. Sie trabte die Straße runter und betrat das Gebäude durch einen Seiteneingang. Sie hatte keine Nerven übrig, um sich jetzt mit Maria auseinander zu setzen. Sie schlich um eine Ecke, ihr Koffer folgte ihr laut ratternd. Sie hätte auch gleich mit Blaskapelle hier auftauchen können. Sie schaute den Gang rauf und runter. Als sie festgestellt hatte, dass niemand in Sicht war, ging sie weiter Richtung Aufzüge.

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Maria Hill an ihrem Empfangstresen und hatte ihr Handy am Ohr.

„Was denken Sie, Maria?" murmelte die Person am Handy. Maria beobachtet Jenn auf ihrem Bildschirm.

„Wir wissen nicht, ob sie überhaupt etwas weiß, Sir." sagte Hill, welche der Person auf dem Bildschirm mit den Augen folgte.

„Glauben sie mir, sie weiß etwas. Ross weiß es, Hydra weiß es wahrscheinlich auch und wir vermuten es. Versuchen sie etwas aus ihr herauszubekommen, ohne dass sie Misstrauisch wird."

„Sie ist jetzt schon Misstrauisch... Seid der Sache mit Hydra geht die Frau die Wände hoch!"

„Sie hat Alpträume, dass kann ich zumindest aus den Berichten des Therapeuten entnehmen." sagte er. „Versuchen sie es einfach, machen sie aber nicht zu viel Druck... wer weiß, was sonst passiert." Hill hörte im Hintergrund jemanden etwas sagen. „Sky meinte, sie hätte sich in letzter Zeit auffällig oft nach James Buchanan Barnes erkundigt. Irgendeine Ahnung, warum sie das tut?" fragte ihr eigentlich toter Vorgesetzter. Coulson war nicht dumm. Es war irgendwie klar gewesen, dass er sie überprüfen lassen würde. Mit Sky hatte er eine wirklich gute Hackerin im Team, die so gut wie alles herausfinden konnte.

„Ich habe so eine Vermutung, warum. Das werde ich ihnen aber nicht am Telefon sagen." Sie lächelte einem Techniker zu, der mit einem kleinen Metallkoffer an ihr vorbei ging.

„Ich werde mich um ein Treffen kümmern. In der Zwischenzeit, versuchen Sie herauszufinden, was sie genau vor hat." sagte er. „Und seien Sie vorsichtig, wir haben Berichte über Hydraktivitäten in New York. Wahrscheinlich Späher auf der Suche nach Shield Agenten."

„Natürlich, ist sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein, dass wäre alles. Seien Sie vorsichtig, Agent Hill." Er legte auf.

Jenn ging gerade zu ihrem Schreibtisch, als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie schielte auf das Display. Maria Hill. Was wollte die den jetzt?

„Ja?"

„Wir müssen reden."

„Sie hören sich an, wie eine alte Fregatte, die ihrem Ehemann eines reinwürgen will. So nach dem Motto, ich weiß was du gestern Abend getan hast. Das ist außerdem gruselig, allerdings ist das bei ihnen ja nichts neues." sagte sie.

„Ach... ist der Sarkasmus wieder da? Wir müssen wirklich reden."

„Ich bin über das Wochenende nicht in der Stadt. Ich fahre nach Hause und besuche meine Familie, die habe ich seid ich hier angefangen habe nicht mehr gesehen."

„Das ist wichtig, du muss-"  
„Wenn ich muss, gehe ich auf die Toilette! In den letzten paar Wochen habe ich mehr Leute getroffen, die wissen, was gut für mich ist, als ich für gesund erachte. Ich habe die Schnauze gestrichen voll! Ich wurde von einem Killer gejagt, habe eine Schießerei überlebt, habe meine Nachbarin tot vorgefunden, wo ich mich wohlgemerkt im Nebenraum aufgehalten habe, als sie abgemurkst wurde und sie sagen mir, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe... habe ich etwas vergessen? Ach ja, ein General mit Wahlrossbart und ernsthaften Komplexen, hasst mich! Ich habe mir dieses Wochenende frei genommen, mit Erlaubnis von Mr. Stark. Sollten sie also ein Problem damit haben, wenden Sie sich bitten an ihn! Einen schönen Tag noch!" Sie legte auf. Jenn kochte vor Wut, warum, dass wusste sie allerdings nicht. Normalerweise war ihr so etwas egal. Es ging ihr schlichtweg am Allerwertesten vorbei, wenn jemandem ihr Verhalten auf den Sack ging. Sie ging auf dem selben weg zurück auf dem sie auch gekommen war. Mit Hill wollte sie jetzt nicht diskutieren, oder ihr unter die Augen treten.

„Wenn die glaubt, dass ich noch mehr Leute belüge, hat die alte sich aber geschnitten..." murmelte sie vor sich hin, Ihren Koffer hinter sich her zerrend. Sie kam wieder am Seiteneingang an und hielt inne. Irgendwas war merkwürdig. Sie drehte sich um. Weit und breit niemand zu sehen, aber das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden blieb. Sie drückte die Klinke runter und verließ das Gebäude. Sie brauchte Urlaub, definitiv!

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wer sie sind, oder was sie von einer Sekretärin wollen, aber sie gehören hier definitiv nicht her." Der Mann in Technikerdkleidung, der bis eben noch darüber nachgedacht hatte wie er die Frau am anderen Ende des Flurs am besten unauffällig entführen konnte, erschrak fast zu Tode. Sie hatte ihn wohl doch bemerkt. Maria Hill, ehemals Furys rechte Hand stand hinter ihm mit entsicherter Waffe. Ungefährlich haben sie gesagt, du brauchst keine Waffe. Was ein Haufen Bullshit...

„Ich weiß nicht was sie meinen, Ma'am. Ich suche dem Serverraum."

„Stark würde nie jemanden an die Server lassen, der nicht hier im Tower beschäftigt ist. Sie sind definitiv nicht hier beschäftigt, ich kenne sie nämlich nicht." sagte sie. Sie war nicht unbedingt angetan davon, dass dieser komische Vogel soweit in den Tower vordringen konnte.

„Aber..." Ihm gingen die Ausreden aus. Davon war nie die Rede gewesen. Aus Mangel an besseren Ideen nahm er die Beine in die Hand und versuchte wegzurennen. Er kam allerdings nicht weit. Er hörte einen Schuss und es wurde schwarz. Davon stand aber nichts in der Stellenbeschreibung...

Jenn, welche mehr oder weniger Richtung Urlaub rannte, bekam von ihrem Stalker nichts mit. Der Tag war gelinde gesagt scheiße. Ihr ging das alles zu langsam, wenn doch nur irgendwas passieren würde, was ihr den Tag ein kleines bisschen schöner machen würde. Nur ein Bisschen, war das zu viel verlangt?

Sie bog um eine Ecke und stieß mit jemandem zusammen. Jenn nuschelte eine Entschuldigung und lief weiter. Hinter sich hörte sie ein lautes fluchen... Jap, definitiv scheiße. Als sie um die letzte Ecke bog, war sie noch nie so erleichtert gewesen einen Bahnhof zu sehen.

„Endlich Urlaub..." Flüsterte sie. Endlich würde sie ihre Elten einmal wieder umarmen können, nicht nur über Skype ihre Gesichter sehen.

„Vielleicht kann ich Ma dazu bringen mir ihren Schokokuchen zu backen..." murmelte sie im weitergehen. Sie wich einer kleinen Gruppe Touristen aus, die von ihrem Guide durch die Halle gescheucht wurde.

Sie ging zu den Gleisen. Sie liebte Zugfahren. Man konnte sich die Landschaft anschauen und musste nicht darauf achten in den Gegenverkehr zu fahren und einen Unfall zu verursachen. Sie suchte sich einen freien Platz am Fenster, holte ihre Kopfhörer raus und fing an Musik zu hören. Sie merkte, wie sich jemand neben sie setze, schenkte der Person allerdings keine Aufmerksamkeit, sie starrte lieber weiter aus dem Fenster, ohne einen bestimmten Punkt zu fokussieren. Nach einigen Minuten tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter. Sie drehte sich um. Neben ihr saß ein älterer Herr mit braun getönten Brillengläsern, blauem Hemd und einer beigen Stoffhose. Er hatte einen weißen Oberlippenbart und trug grauen Haare nach hinten gekämmt. Er kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor. Er lächelte sie an, Jenn zog sich die Kopfhörer raus.

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob der Platz hier neben ihnen noch frei ist."

„Oh, äh... Ja." stammelte Jenn. Sie war in Gedanken immer noch am kramen, wo sie diesen Mann schon mal gesehen hatte.

„Ein Glück, der Zug ist heute nämlich ziemlich voll, müssen sie wissen." murmelte er ihr zu.

Sie grinste zurück. Sie mochte ihn. Endlich mal eine normale Person, die sie nicht herumkommandierte oder sie anfauchte.

„Ich bin auch glücklich einen Sitzplatz bekommen zu haben. Das ganze Gedränge draußen war echt nicht auszuhalten." murmelte sie zurück. Er seufzte.

„Wie recht sie haben."

„Nennen sie mich Jenn." bot sie ihrem Sitznachbarn an und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Stanley oder kurz Stan." Antwortete er ihr und ergriff ihre dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie.

Die Zugfahrt verlief an sich ereignislos. Keine Schießerei, keine Zugentführung, kein Hydra. Es war alles so wunderbar normal. Außerdem hatte sie einen sehr interessanten Sitznachbarn. Stan war Comicautor. Superhelden. Wenigstens einer, der der aktuellen Lage etwas abgewinnen konnte.

„Wissen Sie, viele Menschen haben Angst, dass es irgendwann zu einem Chaos kommen könnte, welches man nicht rückgängig machen kann. Es gibt allerdings auch die, die an Helden glauben und diese Menschen... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das Ausdrücken könnte... Sie formen die Zukunft, ihre und unsere. Wenn es nichts gibt, was ihnen Hoffnung macht, wenn sie Tag ein, Tag aus unter einem Diktator oder einem Tyrannen leben müssten, würden sie kaputt gehen oder zu eben einem solchen Menschen werden, der ihnen Schmerz und Leid gebracht hat. Ich bin nur ein alter Mann, aber Sie sind noch jung... Glauben sie an die Menschen um sie herum, wer weiß, was dabei so alles rauskommt." sagte Stan zum Abschied und ging auf die geöffneten Türen zu. Das war jetzt ein klein wenig gruselig. Warum geriet sie eigentlich immer an die merkwürdigen Menschen.

„Ich bin ein Spinnermagnet..." murmelte sie und schaute ihm beim verlassen des Zuges zu.

Als Jenn vor dem Zug stand, fragte sie sich, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war nach Washington zu fahren. Sie verband nicht unbedingt die besten Erinnerungen mit dieser Stadt. Traurig eigentlich, sie war hier aufgewachsen. Was eine Organisation von Psychopathen so alles innerhalb von ein paar Stunden versauen konnte. Vielen Dank Hydra!

Sie schob sich durch die Union Station auf den Ausgang zu. Hier war es ihr definitiv zu voll. Was wollten die eigentlich alle hier? Als zwei Teenager an ihr vorbei liefen, schnappte sie die Lösung auf.

„Die Ausstellung geht nur noch ein paar Tage, wir haben Glück, dass wir Ferien haben, sonst würden wir die nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen."

„Ich verstehe echt nicht, was du an dem Typen so toll findest? Der is doch schon voll alt und so... nur weil er nen Schild hat, ist er nicht Mister Universum..." sie schaute den beiden hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf. Teenager... entweder hatten sie schlechte Laune, waren genervt und waren Sarkastisch oder sie hatten schlechte Laune, waren genervt und sagten nichts... Sie waren jedenfalls genervt. Und das 24 Stunden am Tag. Sie drängelte sich weiter durch die Masse. Sie zwängte sich durch die Tür Richtung Freiheit.

„Was zum Teufel ist heute den los?" Den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck einer älteren Dame ignorierte sie gekonnt.

Auf dem Bürgersteig angekommen überlegte sie, wie sie denn jetzt nach hause kam. Sie könnte sich ein Taxi nehmen. Sie MUSSTE sich ein Taxi nehmen. Sie schaute sich um. Kein Taxi. Das war die gottverdammte Union Station, wo waren die Taxis? Sie ging über den belebten Gehweg ein Stück weiter die Straße hinunter, immer auf der Suche nach einem gelben Fahrzeug. Sie schaute auf die andere Straßenseite und erblickte... war das ein Taxi?! Was hatte der Fahrer mit dem Wagen gemacht? Brettert wahrscheinlich wie Bruce Willis durch den Park... Sie schaute sich noch einmal leicht verzweifelt um. Kein anderes Taxi war in Sicht. Aus Ermangelung an Alternativen, machte sie sich auf den Weg, den Fahrer des Wracks auf Rädern darum zu bitten, sie nach hause zu bringen. Sie klopfte vorsichtig an die Scheibe, es folgte ein rumpeln und mit einem fürchterlichen quietschen senkte sich das Stück Glas.

„Ja?" fragte ein junger Mann mit einem indischen Akzent.

Jenn schaute sich ihren Gegenüber an. Er sah etwas gestresst aus. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass der arme Mann einige wirklich miese Tage hinter sich hatte. Sie kannte den Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Badezimmerspiegel.

„Ich müsste ins Lyon Village. Um genau zu sein in die Fillmore Street 1711. Würden Sie mich da hin bringen?" fragte sie daher freundlich.

„Oh ja, steigen Sie ein. Steigen Sie ein." Er stieg aus und verfrachtete ihren Koffer in den Kofferraum. Sie setzte sich, nachdem sie die deformierte Tür geöffnet hatte, auf die Rückbank. Das würde sowas von schief gehen.

„Fillmore Street 1711 im Lyon Village?" fragte ihr Fahrer.

„Ja...?" fragte Jenn leicht panisch. Mama, Papa... Ich hab euch lieb.

„Wie heißen Sie eigentlich? Nichts für ungut, aber ich möchte sie nicht die ganze Zeit 'der Taxifahrer' nennen." fragte sie.

„Mein Name ist Dopinder, freut mich sie kennen zu lernen."


End file.
